<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Charming Made This Sh*t Look Easy by CrowleyLovesUSUK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564575">Prince Charming Made This Sh*t Look Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK'>CrowleyLovesUSUK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Destiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Celebrity Crush, Conventions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Famous Gabriel (Supernatural), Fan Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mentions of Past Animal Injury, Mentions of Past Gabriel/Rowena - Freeform, Mentions of Rowena/Charlie, Mentions of Rowena/Chuck, Past Character Death, Sabriel Big Bang 2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Animals Are Fine Tho, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, crazy fans, fan convention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had almost given up on ever meeting his soulmate.  He’s ‘too old’ by most societal standards, and he was starting to think it would be easier to let the idea go.  There’s not much in Sam’s life that’s great other than his family and his dog.  However, when Sam and his brother, Dean, are given tickets to attend a fan convention for their favorite TV show, Sam is finally excited about something.  For the first time, it seems that life might finally be going his way.  To make things even better, thanks to Dean’s brand new soulmate, Castiel, Sam ends up with tickets for a photo op with his celebrity crush, Gabriel Milton!  When Sam meets Gabe, nothing could be more awkward—or sexually charged.  But the moment is only that—a moment.  The picture is taken and Sam is quickly moved along to finish out the convention alone.  In the hustle and bustle of a Con Weekend, neither man notices that their Soulmate Marks have completed until later.<br/>While Gabriel uses his celebrity status to find the fan who is meant to be his, Sam is just plain confused.  Time is running out, because once the convention is over, the chances of them finding one another will drop drastically.<br/>Tick...tick...tick...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guten Tag!  (I am being tortured by the Duolingo Owl today, so that's my practical practice)  Anyway, I'm BAAAAACK with another Bang!!  And it's Sabriel!! (Honestly, I'm sure you didn't expect anything different from me, did you?)</p><p>Thank you so very much to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpish/pseuds/iimpish"> iimpish</a>.  And all of the thanks and kudos to my amazing artist, <a href="https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/629975075110666240/prince-charming-made-this-sht-look-easy-art">dmsilvis</a>, who came up with some incredible (and adorable) art for this little Soulmate/Celebrity AU.  That's right, kids!  I am diving into my guilty pleasures with this one.  There's cool souvenirs, soulmates, celebrities, and doggos!!  I hope that you enjoy it as much as I have.</p><p>There are mentions of animal injury, and past minor character death, just FYI.  Both in this first chapter.  Don't worry, the animals are super okay.  It's one sentence, but I get if you want to hop away.</p><p>I do not own Supernatural, I'm just sitting in their bubble bath and making a mess. </p><p>Okay, do a stretch, take any meds you need, and drink a glass of water--cause kidneys are super important--And Here We GO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —Plato’s Symposium </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no question about it—today was going to be the best day of Sam Winchester’s life.  </p><p> </p><p>The tickets to the fan convention for Sam’s favorite television series, <em> ‘Cracked Halo,’ </em> had been amazing enough when he opened them on Christmas morning.  His parents had smiled happily at him and his brother, Dean, saying that the tickets and hotel room were on them as a special treat.</p><p> </p><p>Dean immediately geeked out, since he was down for cons of any kind, but Sam was the one who teared up and gave their parents a big hug. Both of the Winchester brothers loved the show—though Sam was slightly more obsessed.  The story about a fallen angel who was hiding out amongst a pantheon of other deities was both humorous, (which appealed to Dean), and poignant, (which kept Sam’s interest).  It absolutely didn’t hurt that the lead actor who played the hidden angelic character of ‘Loki’ was none other than Gabriel Milton, who Sam had been nursing a sizable crush on since middle school.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam had first seen Gabriel in a family comedy called “Follow My Leader,” about a summer camp for kids who had lost their sight.  Gabriel had appeared shirtless in one of the lake scenes and Sam was lost. As soon as he was home, Sam had researched everything that he could about the teen star.  </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel was nineteen at the time, seven years older than him, and he liked animals, candy, and eighties slasher flicks.  The only thing they had in common out of those was that Sam enjoyed animals too, though he wasn’t allowed to have a pet due to Dean’s allergies. He’d spent the rest of the night lost down a hole that was Internet searching and discreetly printing out a few of the photos from a catalog underwear shoot from the previous year.  The research, he memorized.  The underwear pictures went under his pillow, in an effort to hide them from big brothers who liked to tease. </p><p> </p><p>As the years went by, Sam grew up, but his preferences never wavered. At twenty-five, his crush on Gabriel was just as big as it had been when he was twelve.  The difference was that now Sam wasn’t a gangly, awkward preteen with a smattering of acne. <em> Now </em>, Sam was a tall, broad shouldered, abs-you-could-bounce-a-quarter-off-of, successful adult.  Not that he had much of a chance with a television star either way.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he ever got the chance to speak to the man, Sam was sure he’d tank.  He was all grown up, but he could still be pretty damn awkward at times. Especially when he was nervous. Aside from all of that, Sam wouldn’t even take a chance with Gabriel Milton anyway.  Sam didn’t <em> do </em>one night stands. He didn’t do much of anything when it came to love and romance. </p><p> </p><p>Sam Winchester was saving himself for his soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>The concept of soulmates had been recorded as far back as the ancient Greeks.  There were countless records of occurrences, beginning with Plato himself.  The idea that somewhere out there, everyone had a person that was made just for them. Someone who would fill the gaping wounds in your soul and make you whole again. Two halves of the same circle. </p><p> </p><p>Ironically enough, that was what the Soulmate Marks were—a circle. Well, a half of one anyway. Everyone was born with a half a circle somewhere on their body.  When they were near their soulmate, both individual’s Mark would become one. A complete circle, indicating that they had found the one person they were meant to spend their life with.  </p><p> </p><p>The Marks would gradually fade if they weren’t in close contact, but they would remain the longer the soulmates were together. Eventually, the Marks would become permanent, once the two people solidified their bond.  It was common to see people with matching circles holding hands or spending time with one another, and everyone knew that they were a perfect match. </p><p> </p><p>Sam’s parents had met when Mary’s father sent her to the local mechanic’s garage to get the family car fixed up. She passed the keys to John Winchester as she climbed out of the vehicle and the circles on both of their wrists filled in before their eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>The rest, as they say, was history.</p><p> </p><p>While the Winchesters were the public definition of a happy family, it didn’t escape people’s notice that John and Mary’s sons were still unbound.  They were the talk of the town—hell, the whole county. Most people found their soulmates young. Childhood neighbors, or classmates at school were two of the more popular ways that soulmates met. For the most part, however, if you hadn’t found your match by age nineteen, the chances of ever meeting your soulmate went down astronomically.  To date, however, no one had figured out <em> why </em> that was the case.  It was as much a mystery as the marks themselves. </p><p> </p><p>John Winchester had been a few weeks from turning twenty-one when Mary Campbell had blown into his life, so he didn’t worry too much about his boys being ‘late bloomers,’ but he heard the whispers all the same.  For that matter, so did Sam and Dean. Both of them tried to play things off as though they didn’t care, but deep down, they did. Sam felt bad enough being twenty-five and unbound, he couldn’t imagine how Dean felt at twenty-nine. </p><p> </p><p>That sad truth of it though, was that while it was uncommon, being alone wasn’t unheard of. Most people who hadn’t found their soulmate young were labeled as ‘workaholics’ or ‘rebels.’  There were the occasional couple who would meet later in life, but those people fit the stereotype of individuals whose careers came first, and their soulmate second.  Despite the fact that Sam both loved, and had worked hard for his job, he desperately wanted to find his other half, which made the situation all the more painful. As each year had ticked by, the Winchester brothers were losing hope. </p><p> </p><p>Everything changed the day that the corgi ran out in front of Sam’s car.</p><p> </p><p>He clipped the little guy, and had a minor panic attack as he scooped the dog up and drove him to the nearest veterinary hospital.  After handing the animal over to a sardonic looking girl in scrubs, Sam informed the receptionist that he would be taking responsibility for the animal’s well-being if the owners weren’t located. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, a gruffly handsome man in light blue scrubs came out to meet him. Dr. Castiel Novak was professional and very kind when he informed Sam that the owners had moved away and left the dog, named Moose, (“Seriously?”), behind. He seemed to find Sam’s rage at the unknown people to be justified, and the two of them began a lengthy conversation in the lobby of the vet’s office.  By the time that the small dog with the big name had woken up, Sam and the veterinarian had found that they had a lot in common. </p><p> </p><p>Cas offered to come by Sam’s place with the corgi once the little guy was ready to be released, and answer any and all questions that Sam might have as a new pet parent. That was how Sam met his best friend and became a dog owner in one night. It was also how Dean met his soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>When Castiel pulled up in his clunky, behemoth of a vehicle, Dean had been out front tinkering on his own precious car. Dean looked up from under Baby’s hood and chuckled at the golden paint job. He shut up when Cas and the dog moved closer and the Mark on Dean’s shoulder filled in.  He and Castiel had been inseparable ever since. </p><p> </p><p>As the weeks flew by, Cas and Dean got closer and Sam tried not to be jealous. Dean was so in love with his soulmate that he even allowed Sam to keep the dog, which was a complete shock to everyone who knew of Dean’s allergies and aversion to pets. Castiel started changing out of his fur covered scrubs before leaving work, and Dean invested in a stash of Benadryl.  The two soulmates opened their lives to one another, and that included Dean getting Castiel to binge watch <em> ‘Cracked Halo.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>One night, a few weeks before the fan convention, the three of them, (along with Moose the corgi), were piled in the living room, watching the show when Cas dropped the bomb. “I’ve never seen much of Gabriel’s work before, he seems to have improved from the one-man-shows he performed for our grandparents.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Winchester brothers exchanged a look and then they both turned to Castiel, who was munching on some snacks, not knowing that he’d rocked the foundation of Sam and Dean’s world. “What do you mean about one-man-shows for your grandparents?” Sam asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Shared grandparents?” Dean added. </p><p> </p><p>Cas squinted at his lover in that odd way he always did.  “Gabriel is my cousin on my father’s side.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” both Winchesters exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding and glancing between them, Cas said, “Yes. We don’t see each other much any longer, but we were very close as children. I knew he became an actor, but I don’t follow popular culture too often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel Milton is your cousin,” Sam said in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Milton is a stage name,” Castiel said. “His real name is Gabriel Shurley.  But his father, my uncle Chuck, is a relatively famous author and Gabe didn’t want to make his way off of his father’s name.  He changed it to Milton years ago, after his mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chuck Shurley, is your uncle?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.  “Chuck Shurley as in the Chuck Shurley who created ‘<em> Cracked Halo?’ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, he did!” Sam realized. “Gabriel is starring in a show that his dad wrote!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a touchy subject among my family,” Castiel said, as he poked at a bowl of chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>“Your uncle is Chuck Shurley,” Dean repeated. He seemed mollified. Probably because Dean had refused to watch the show until he’d gotten bored one day and read the first book that the series had been based on. He finished the first seven books within the week and began to beg Sam to let him borrow the DVDs soon after. The books had started Dean’s love affair with the world of ‘<em> Cracked Halo </em>.’  It made sense that he would fixate on the creator. </p><p> </p><p>For Sam, his awe was unsurprisingly for another person.  “Gabriel Milton is your cousin,” he said again. </p><p> </p><p>“He is,” Castiel said. “Don’t mistakenly put him on a pedestal, Sam—Gabriel is just a regular man, although rather more annoying in person.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Cas,” Dean spoke up suddenly. “Why don’t you come to the con with us?  It’ll be great fun—and you like the show.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do enjoy it,” Cas considered. “As I said, Gabriel has improved immensely.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam couldn’t help but wonder what kinds of skits that Gabe might have performed for relatives as a child.  “Yeah, Cas. It’s not sold out yet. You should come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind?” Castiel had turned to look at Sam, but Dean jumped right in making sure that Cas knew he was more than welcome to tag along. </p><p> </p><p>The trio went back to their binge watching and snacks, but Sam wasn’t paying much attention.  He simply kept rolling the bizarre Six Degrees sort of relationship that he had with his celebrity crush. It felt like the Twilight Zone. </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Sam dropped Moose off with John and Mary, who were thrilled to spend the weekend with their new grandpup, and the three men headed into the city to the convention.</p><p> </p><p>They checked into their room at the hotel, and Sam made a mental note to avoid the room as much as possible since he was sharing with two newly bonded soulmates. After a quick dinner, the three of them got their lanyard badges proclaiming them convention attendees, and the weekend officially began. </p><p> </p><p>They had a few drinks in the bar together before Dean and Cas announced that they were tired and headed to bed. Sam didn’t need the glare that Dean shot him to know that he needed to steer clear of the room for a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was alone, Sam had a few more drinks and played on his phone for a while before taking a walk around the hotel.  The convention area was open early for attendees so he explored the booths thoroughly, making note of all the souvenirs that he wanted to purchase.  He had a fun conversation with a redheaded girl named Charlie who was gushing over some of the weapons and prop replicas.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, Sam decided that he’d been courteous enough and headed back to the room. Thankfully, the lights were off and there were no noises from the other side of the room when Sam walked in. He brushed his teeth and fell into bed, hoping that sleep would come, despite the pounding excitement that thrummed through him. Sleep was a long time coming, but eventually he dozed off. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Sam was the first one ready, bounding around the room, making coffee and poking at the others to get moving. They both groaned about the hour, but eventually Dean and Castiel got out of bed as well. The three of them had some coffee on their balcony together before making sure that they had everything they needed for their first day of the Con.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam was just looping his badge over his neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun to find Castiel looking up at him.  “I wanted to do something to express my appreciation to you, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Sam was confused. </p><p> </p><p>“For bringing Dean to me,” Cas was serious. Behind him, Dean was shuffling on the balls of his feet looking embarrassed.  “We would have never met without you and Moose.  So I wanted to do something for you.”  Cas held out a piece of paper and Sam took it gently.</p><p> </p><p>As he scanned the words, Sam felt his heart actually stop. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel nodded, a smile gracing his face.  “I knew that you didn’t want to ‘splurge’ on a photo op, but I felt as though you should have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas,” Sam breathed as he looked between his friend and the precious paper in his hands. “You got me a photo op with Gabriel.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was all Cas, man,” Dean spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Sam said. “This is worth so much to me, I don’t know what to say.”  He pulled Cas into a tight embrace, trying to express how grateful and ecstatic he was. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you enjoy it,” Cas said. “It’s scheduled for this afternoon, so don’t forget—you should set an alarm on your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will for sure,” Sam said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let's get out of here and get this party started,” Dean clapped his hands together. </p><p> </p><p>Sam followed his brother and Cas down to the lobby.  All of his mental focus was still on the fact that in a few hours time, he was going to meet the sexiest man that he had ever seen. How many people got to say that they had a picture with the star of their fantasies?  </p><p> </p><p>There was no topping this, and that was a plain (and accurate) scientific fact.  As Sam walked through the hotel, he imagined what he was going to say—what Gabriel might say—and he grinned. No doubt about it, Sam knew that, yes, today <em> was </em>going to be the best day of his life. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>In the (not so) humble opinion of Gabriel Milton, today was the fucking <em> worst </em>.</p><p> </p><p>For starters, he missed his wake up call from the hotel’s front desk and, as such, had to skip breakfast.  He also managed to get a pretty big (and bloody) nick on his neck while hurriedly shaving.  When he went to get dressed, he realized that he’d forgotten to pack one of his shirts and was now one short for the weekend. In a desperate attempt to not be late for the opening ceremonies, he pulled on the shirt he’d worn yesterday and sprayed himself liberally with cologne.  He didn’t realize that he laid it on strong enough to make <em> himself </em> gag until he was already out of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, the day wasn’t going Gabriel’s way. Which sucked, because he always loved coming to this venue.  Technically it was his hometown.  He’d grown up around here; still had some family tucked away that he hadn’t seen in years.</p><p> </p><p>Once he arrived at his destination, he was immediately set on by his costar—and occasional fuck buddy—Rowena MacLeod.  He hadn’t seen her since last month at the previous convention since they were on hiatus.  When she had brought him a coffee, Gabriel expected a hug and some gossip.  What he hadn’t been prepared for was Rowena keeping her distance and explaining that they couldn’t hook up on this convention weekend because she had started seeing someone. </p><p> </p><p>Okay...fine. No biggie—Gabriel was just in it for the fun after all. Rowena was a sexy, feisty redhead and always up for a good time.  He liked her well enough, but it didn’t extend beyond.  The problem was the fact that the new man in Rowena’s life was the show’s creator, Chuck Shurley—who also happened to be Gabriel’s father. It was humiliating.  And sort of gross.  Scratch that—it was <em> super gross </em>!</p><p> </p><p>She’d flounced up to him, handed him a massive double caramel chocolate latte with extra whipped cream, and dropped the bomb on him. The words, “Oh, for fuck’s sake—that’s disgusting,” popped out of his mouth before he could think.  Rowena had glared, called him something in Gaelic and walked away.  Just great. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t heartbroken, not at all. If it was anyone else, he’d have been happy for her.  But did she really have to hop in bed with his <em> dad </em>?  </p><p> </p><p>Everything got even worse when Chuck texted him the same message, along with a ‘request’ to meet for a late dinner on Saturday night after the convention activities for the night had ended. Dear old dad couldn’t even be bothered to walk across the Green Room to tell him in person. Gabriel wished that he was surprised. Ever since he’d taken his mother’s name for his career, he and Chuck didn’t get along very well. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Balthazar sat down next to him, puffing on his obnoxious cherry flavored vape pen, Gabriel was seriously considering going back to bed—contracts be damned!  “Why so glum, mon ami?” Balthazar poked Gabe in the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow,” Gabe said dully as he rubbed at the spot. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Takes one to know one, Balthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touché.”  Balthazar puffed away, slinging his arm over the back of the sofa casually.  “Is this about Creepy Chuckie skeeving with Little Red Riding Hood?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Gabe turned to his friend. “No.  Maybe. A little.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So you and your father are Tunnel Buddies,” Balthazar inhaled deeply.  “My condolences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Balthazar shifted in his seat and said, “Would now be a bad time to tell you that they added photo ops for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking with me,” Gabe sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Balthazar shook his head. “Sorry.  There’s a duo with Rowena and Crowley that they added for today and a solo with you.  Sold out quick, so you’ll be a busy boy. Good thing that the group panel is the last event of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit back a groan. He loved his fans. He did. He loved the show and interacting with fans was one of the highlights of a con weekend for him, but ops were fucking exhausting. Everything was rushed, with overwhelming noise and no breaks. On photo op days, he was lucky to eat anything before ten at night when he got back to his own suite. In preparation, Gabe chugged the sugary coffee that Rowena had given him. At least that might keep him going for a little while. </p><p> </p><p>Balthazar chatted away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Gabriel wasn’t paying him much attention. Lost in his thoughts, Gabe lamented the fact that the day was such a shit show, and it had only just begun. As though to make matters slightly worse, it felt like he had a rock in his boots. </p><p> </p><p>With a frown, Gabriel untied his scuffed, two hundred dollar combat boots as he nodded along with whatever Balthy was saying. Weirdly enough, he didn’t find anything when he turned the shoe upside down, but he did notice that his right sock had a huge hole in it. Grunting with frustration, Gabe yanked his sock off and poked a finger through the hole. </p><p> </p><p>“God, you dress like such a hobo sometimes,” Balthazar commented airly. “I’m ashamed that we are friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Gabe said.  He looked up at his friend with a grin. “It’s a hardship to go out in public with you and your punchable face. Drives all the hotties away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You take that back,” Balthy pointed his vape pen at Gabe with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Never.” </p><p> </p><p>As Balthazar began to discuss his plans for their time off during the weekend, (hooking up with as many people as possible), Gabriel stared at his foot. Propping his ankle up onto his knee, he began to rub his thumb over the half circle dead center on the top of his foot. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty-three years old and no fucking soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>For the people who knew, Gabriel pretended that it didn’t bother him. Only a few knew how much it stung that he was well past his prime on the soulmate front.  Balthazar was one of them; he knew pain as well. Balthy had met his soulmate, a gorgeous blonde named Atropos, (“She has this sexy librarian thing going on!”), when he’d been filming a celebrity cooking show. </p><p> </p><p>Atty was the stage manager for the production. She’d been walking around with her clipboard making sure that all of the contestants had the proper ingredients and almost ran into Balthazar who was carrying a large carving knife to his station. He’d made an awkward joke about how he wasn’t trying to stab her and they laughed as the circles on their chests filled in.  </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel remembered their wedding and how utterly besotted they both looked.  The cooking show ended it’s run a few years later, and Atty went to work on an adventure quest reality show. Gabe had been filming a scene with Balthazar when the call came through that Atropos’ helicopter had exploded in Belize. </p><p> </p><p>It took two years for Balthazar’s soulmate mark to disappear, and he was never the same. Now, convinced that soulmates and love were nothing but trouble, Balthy did his best to screw away his pain by inviting groupie fans into his bed.  Usually a few at a time. Gabriel didn’t judge Balthazar for how he chose to deal, but he could see that his friend was still in pain all of these years later. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up yet,” Balthazar’s voice broke through Gabriel’s musings. When he looked at his friend in confusion, Balthy dipped his head toward Gabe’s incomplete mark.  “It will happen. I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabe nodded. He wasn’t so sure any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Hannah, his handler bustled over tapping her wrist and begging Gabriel to not make them late.  “Please,” she said. “It puts everyone else behind when you dawdle.  Why is your shoe off?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Gabe wished Balthazar luck with his panel that morning and followed Hannah for his first Meet and Greet of the weekend.  As they walked through the employee corridors of the giant convention hotel, Gabriel tried to look on the bright side. If the added photo ops kept him from lunch, he could make up the calories later that night with a few king-size Hershey bars in his suite’s jacuzzi tub. </p><p> </p><p>Today was still the fucking worst though.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam has the Con Experience and there is a Meet Cute!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Love is born into every human being; it calls back the halves of our original nature together; it tries to make one out of two and heal the wound of human nature. Each of us, then, is a ‘matching half’ of a human whole…and each of us is always seeking the half that matches him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —Aristophanes, Plato’s Symposium  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fan convention atmosphere was unlike anything that Sam had ever experienced. Everywhere he looked were people who, just like him, were proud fans of <em> ‘Cracked Halo.’ </em>  He saw shirts, buttons, and even elaborate cosplay. One girl was dressed as Gabriel’s character with hidden wings that would pop out when she pulled on a string.  All around him, people were discussing their favorite characters, episodes, story arcs, and theories. It was by far the coolest thing Sam had seen. Proof that he and Dean weren’t off their rockers, being grown men who were obsessed with a television show. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them wandered around the vendor’s room, stopping at each booth to examine the wares on display. Dean had to talk himself out of a weapon replica that his favorite character carried, but after Dean moved away, Sam saw Castiel discreetly purchase it.  He smiled at his brother’s soulmate as Cas tucked his purchase away into his jacket.  “Never too early to think of Christmas presents,” Castiel said before he followed Dean down the row.</p><p> </p><p>Sam finally pulled out his wallet for a thick leather and embossed metal wrist cuff engraved with Fenrir—just like the one that Gabriel wore as Loki on the show. He immediately put it on.  He felt a little ridiculous, but Dean declared it ‘badass’ and the girl manning the booth said he looked hot, so Sam kept it on. If there was anywhere that he could sport such a bracelet without being teased it was here. </p><p> </p><p>“The casting directors missed out on not casting <em> you </em>as Loki, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Charlie grinning at him and admiring his new accessory. “Nah,” Sam blushed a little. “I’d never be as good as Gabriel.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie scrunched her nose and pretended to think for a moment.  “I don’t know,” she said in a sing-song voice. “You’re easy on the eyes, the fans would love you—and that’s coming from a giant lesbian.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam barked out a laugh.  “Well, thank you then.”  He showed her the exquisite craftsmanship of the cuff and directed her back to the booth that sold it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time that the opening panels were about to start, Charlie was wearing a matching bracelet and had joined their little group, declaring Cas and Dean to be “Freakin’ adorbs!”  They split inside the convention hall since Charlie had prime seats in the second row and the three of them were off to the side in the center.</p><p> </p><p>The seats were almost too close together and Sam had to practically fold himself in half to fit.  It wasn’t comfortable in the least, but he couldn’t have been happier at that moment.  When the stage lights began to change and the music began, he shifted in his seat. He wanted to crane his neck so that he wouldn’t miss anything, but he also didn’t want to block the view of those behind him. Sometimes it really sucked being six foot four. </p><p> </p><p>One of the show's main villains, Crowley MacLeod oozed onto the stage and welcomed them to the con in his posh accent. Sam could hear numerous squeals over the man, including Dean’s.  Crowley might not be Sam’s type at all, but he appreciated how sexy a British accent could be. When Cas pretended to look disdainful at Dean’s exuberant wolf-whistling, Sam laughed at their antics. He ignored the tight feeling of jealousy in his chest.  He wanted that. A soulmate to tease and love him even when he was being ridiculous. Sam loved his brother more than anything, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t envious. </p><p> </p><p>The first panel began and Sam sat back to watch Balthazar, who played one of the show's angels, take the stage.  Balthazar and Crowley played off one another for a few minutes before people began to ask questions. To Sam’s surprise, they didn’t just ask about the show—some of the questions were about Balthazar’s other work. He found himself enthralled as he learned more than he thought possible, straight from the actor himself. It was incredibly cool. </p><p> </p><p>Balthazar’s panel was followed by one featuring two of the main female actors, Rowena and Billie.  Both women were stunning in their own right as well as funny and outspoken. Sam had never really liked Rowena’s character on ‘<em> Cracked Halo’ </em> but he found that he was enjoying her as a person.  He’d have to do a rewatch with his new perspective and see if he liked her scenes more.  Billie was engaging and quite different from her character on the show, who was rather hilarious.  The young actress was more serious and her presence was commanding. Sam found himself sitting up straighter when she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, there was a break for the attendees to grab some food, buy more souvenirs or get in line for their photo ops. Castiel pointed out that Sam had enough time to get some lunch before he needed to head over to the op lines.  In order to keep the peace, they let Dean choose where to eat, and they were wholly unsurprised when he picked the ‘Build Your Own Burger’ shoppe on the other side of the hotel.  Because his nerves were starting to ramp up once more, Sam didn’t even protest and ordered a large, loaded burger of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Once they’d scarfed down their food, and Cas had provided them all with breath mints, they headed back, only splitting up when Sam headed toward the photo op line. Weaving through the crowd, Sam brought up the rear on his own and settled in to wait. He hoped that the line moved quickly, but at the same time, he knew that would mean there wouldn’t be much time with Gabriel.  He tried not to think about that. The time passed quickly, as Sam chatted with a few people around him and tried to decide what he was going to say or do for the picture. </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, the line had snaked around and entered another room.  The music was loud, and the flashbulbs of the camera were almost blinding as Sam got closer. He took another step forward and looked up catching his first glimpse of Gabriel Milton.  </p><p> </p><p>It felt as though his throat had closed off and Sam knew that he was openly staring, but he couldn’t stop. Gabriel was grinning and doing a silly pose with the two girls who were taking their turn.  As they left and another fan took their place, Gabriel looked up and his eyes caught Sam’s. The whole world seemed to halt and a sound like a rushing wave roared in Sam’s ears. Gabriel smiled at him and winked before concentrating on the current photograph. Once those beautiful eyes were no longer on him, Sam sucked in a breath. Holy fuck. </p><p> </p><p>As the line inched closer, Sam found that he couldn’t stop staring. The man of his dreams was literally feet away from him, moving and breathing and <em> grinning </em>, and Sam never wanted this moment to end.  One of the convention staff members came over and took Sam’s ticket with a smile, and then suddenly there wasn’t anyone in front of him. Only Gabriel. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a moment of hesitation before Sam stepped forward and found himself only a foot from the star of his spank bank.  Gabriel rocked on his heels and tilted his head back, looking Sam over from head to toe. It was almost intimate as the actor’s glittering eyes swept over Sam and he involuntarily shivered. “Wow, kiddo—they sure grow ‘em big here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam wasn’t sure how to respond, so he made an odd noise in his throat instead of actual words. “What kind of pose did you want to do?” Gabriel asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Sam finally said. “I’m not sure, I really didn’t think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Gabriel’s smile was blinding.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Sam blurted loudly.  As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed darkly. </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel chuckled and stepped closer.  “Follow my lead, kiddo,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Gabriel was in his space and had one arm around Sam’s waist and another on the back of his neck. Before he knew what was happening, Gabriel had dipped Sam, as though they were dancing, ripping the air from Sam’s chest at the surprise. Gabriel’s face was inches from his, and Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away. Should he be looking at those mesmerizing eyes or those plush pink lips?  He had no idea. Vaguely, Sam was impressed that a man who was a good foot shorter than him could manhandle him in such a way. It was incredibly erotic, and Sam pushed those thoughts away. The last thing that he needed was an ill-timed boner when he was in the arms of his favorite celebrity.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant it was over and Gabriel lifted Sam upright.  His hands lingered on Sam’s lower back for a moment before Gabriel stepped away with a grin.  “Thanks,” was all Sam could manage.</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure,” Gabriel’s voice spoke volumes and Sam gulped. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could respond, however, a staff member was ushering him away and out the door with instructions on when and where to pick up his photo. As the heavy door closed behind him, Sam blinked.  Roughly a minute out of his life and everything felt <em> different </em> .  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was <em> something </em>.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam walked back to the main convention hall in a daze.  He had met Gabriel Milton. He had <em> touched </em>Gabriel Milton. Castiel and Dean were waiting in their seats, staring intently at one another when Sam arrived and sank down into the chair next to his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” Dean managed to pull himself away from his soulmate for a moment. Sam didn’t know what to say. “Did something go wrong?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Sam said, “No. It was perfect.  He was perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded with a smile and clapped Sam on the shoulder, “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>The next panel began, and as everyone around him took in the spectacle, all Sam could do was replay his moment with Gabriel in his mind—over and over again. He would hold onto that memory for the rest of his life.  Even if he never found his own soulmate, he could always look back on that memory, and he’d be fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>The added photo ops hadn’t been the torture session that Gabriel had expected. Not only had his handler slipped him a frosted sugar cookie, he’d actually had a little fun. Near the end of the line, Gabriel had seen the most handsome man that he’d probably ever laid eyes on—and he worked in Hollywood, so that was saying something. </p><p> </p><p>The fan was a freaking moose, incredibly tall and broad. Gabe could see the line of muscles under the kid’s tight shirt.  Not to mention the cute blush and those liquid eyes, the colors changing as Gabriel watched. It was a mouthwatering and tempting package, and Gabriel had never been the best at resisting temptation. When the guy’s turn had come, and he didn’t have a pose in mind, Gabriel acted without thinking. All he wanted was to get his hands on the man, if only for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He was thrilled when the kid seemed to enjoy being dipped like a heroine.  Plus, the look of surprise on his face that someone of Gabe’s size could support him was totally worth it. Gabriel couldn’t resist a little flirting and a few saucy winks in the hot moose’s direction. It really had been too long since he’d been laid. Not that it was going to change that weekend, now that Rowena was shacking up with Chuck. Even the thought of his dad taking his sloppy seconds couldn’t bring him down from meeting the towering, sexy fan.  Something about that kid drew him in and Gabe found himself disappointed that he had no way to contact the young man again.  Freaking missed opportunities.  </p><p> </p><p>When the last photo had been taken, Hannah grabbed him by the arm before he could slip away and dragged him through the staff halls back to the green room.  Gabriel made straight for the craft service table laden with food. He bypassed the veggie tray and grabbed a few brownies, shoving one into his mouth as he collapsed on a sofa in the corner. </p><p> </p><p>The current panel was echoing over the speakers, but Gabriel tuned it out, and turned to Balthazar who was sitting next to him. “I think I’m in love,” Gabe grinned, chewing more brownie. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tall, sexy guy, with hair I want to run my fingers through, came for a photo op.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like we haven’t hooked up with fans before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t make it a good idea,” Balthazar laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“True,” Gabriel joined in with a chuckle. He swallowed the last of his snack and leaned over to untie his boots. “My feet are fucking killing me,” he complained. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take your shoes off again,” Balthazar said.  “You have strange looking toes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” Gabe snorted indignantly as he popped off his right boot. His stupid socks hadn’t been magically mended and he pulled them off with a hum.  As the sock slipped off of his foot, Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “Holy fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?  What?” Balthazar said absently. </p><p> </p><p>“Balthy,” Gabriel flung his arm out to whack his friend in the chest as his eyes remained glued to his foot. With a grunt, Balthazar sat forward and followed Gabriel’s eyes downward.  </p><p> </p><p>There, clear as anything, was Gabriel’s Soul Mark—and it was whole!</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabe and Balthy sneak out and do some mingling...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our universe grants every soul a twin-a reflection of themselves -the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>– Julie Dillon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the next break, Sam was a jittery mess as he rushed out of the hall and into the vendor’s room. A couple of long folding tables had been set up near the back, and as he neared he could see the hundreds of glossy eight by ten photos laid out and waiting to be claimed. He reached the table and began to scan the pictures, looking for his own. There were a few other people milling about, including Dean and Cas, who were checking out the photos on display. Some of the poses were beyond creative—even involving props and costumes.  Sam was impressed at what people could come up with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he scanned the tables, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean and Castiel behind him as they whispered to one another and stole kisses. He wasn’t jealous—not at all.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  When a few dirty suggestions between the pair reached his ears, Sam finally spun around and hissed at his brother to knock it off. “Chill, Samantha.  What’s got your lacy panties in a bunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam flushed brightly, his eyes darting around to see if anyone else had overheard them.  Castiel was looking at him curiously, his head tilted slightly, looking at Sam as though he was wondering what kind of underwear he was actually wearing. It was beyond disconcerting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First thing first, Sam cleared his throat and hissed, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing lacy panties, Dean,” which made Castiel stop staring at him so intensely. He then added, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Dean went red and Cas got the dirtiest smile on his face.  Yet another thing that Sam didn’t want to think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them watched each other with narrowed eyes for a moment before there was a squeal behind them and Sam felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see Charlie grinning up at him and waving one of the photos excitedly in his face.  “Ohmygosh, Sam!  How cute is this?  Major nosebleed territory, I swear!  I might pass out from all the UST!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” All three of them asked in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed the picture closer and they all leaned in to check it out. It was Sam’s photo op and just looking at how amazing it had turned out had Sam catching his breath. Gabriel was perfectly supporting him and they were staring deep into one another’s eyes. As embarrassed as he was, Sam had to admit that it was incredibly hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so cute together,” Charlie grinned. “It’s like the sexual tension is leaping out at us.  Drowning in it.”  She grinned at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, having forgotten their minor scuffle. “You’re like a pretty, pretty princess being swept off your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snatched the photo from Charlie and slid it into one of the complimentary sheaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew that the little guy could support your giant ass,” Dean laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel is very strong, Dean,” Cas said, looking slightly confused. “He always has been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still pretty impressive,” Dean had finally managed to control himself.  “Sammy’s not the easiest to forcibly move, ya know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither are you,” Cas said.  He lowered his voice, but they all heard what came out of his mouth next.  “Though it’s very enjoyable when you succumb to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean breathed and shifted closer to his soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Charlie exchanged a glance, and Sam tried not to laugh when Charlie wrinkled her nose.  He was about to suggest that the two of them leave the lovebirds to their own devices when Dean said, “Cas and I are going to go charge our phones.”  Their eyes never left one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay, yeah,” Sam said, wrinkling his brow. “Have fun.”  He watched as Dean gripped Castiel’s hand and they hurried away, in the direction of their room, without a backward glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re going to charge their phones,” Charlie commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Sam said. “They’re definitely going back to the room to fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Good for them.”  Turning to Sam she smiled brightly, “Let me see it again,” Charlie begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ducked his head with a soft smile and slipped the photo out of the stealth once more. The two of them stared at it for a moment before Charlie proclaimed that it was “Sickeningly sweet,” as she cooed over the pose once more. “You two look good together,” she winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sam flushed. “But it’s not like anything will ever come of that. He’s famous and talented and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam said. “And I’m just...me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Charlie punched him in the arm. “You’re a pretty fine specimen of dude—and that’s coming from a flag-waving, parade marching, big ole’ sapphic, lady-loving lesbian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled. “Thanks Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime,” she smiled. “Hey, so, I’m assuming you don’t want to go back to your room just yet—wanna hang out with me until the next panel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie linked their arms and began hopping along next to him as they walked up and down the aisles, perusing the booths once more. There were so many items for sale that Sam knew he could browse the whole room for hours and still not see everything. It was jaw-dropping. They stood in front of a set-up that held numerous jewelry replicas from the show and the two of them laughed together as they tried on various pieces. Charlie ended up purchasing a few, but Sam couldn’t justify the expense at the moment. Though he’d probably break down on the last day of the convention and spend too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The electronic sound of the show’s closing credits blared out of Charlie’s pocket and she huffed, pulling out her phone. She looked at it for a second, her eyes going wide, before she slid it back into her pants and looked up at Sam.  “Apparently there was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Gabriel during the photo ops,” she said quietly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam leaned in curiously. “Is he okay? What kind of incident?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie grabbed his arm and tugged him off to the side, out of the way of their fellow attendees.  “I don’t know,” she said, once they were relatively alone. “I have a Tumblr friend who is one of the con volunteers, and she said that he’s in the green room now having a meltdown about something that happened during the photo ops. No clue what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brow furrowed, Sam tried not to worry too much. “Well, he seemed fine when I saw him, and I was near the end of the line.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird,” Charlie said. “Maybe it’s nothing. I love Gabriel Milton, don’t get me wrong, but he seems the ‘Diva Type,’ doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging his shoulders, Sam didn’t comment.  He didn’t know the man personally, and he couldn’t bring himself to criticize his celebrity crush. He knew that Gabriel was a human and probably had a whole host of bad habits or qualities, just like him—but Sam wanted to keep the man on a pedestal for as long as possible. Maybe if he found his own soulmate, he wouldn’t cling to a fantasy so fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Dorothy will pick something up and text me more juicy deets,” Charlie said. “Hey, the next panel isn’t for another hour and a half,” she said. “Food?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds good,” Sam agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the crowd, weaving around booths and other con-goers as they chatted about which of the hotel’s restaurants they should try. Charlie was all for the small pub a few corridors over because she was craving mozzarella sticks, and Sam acquiesced as long as there was at least one healthy option. Apparently the wraps and salads were “fracking delicious,” according to Charlie, so they headed in that direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d moved away from the crushing mass of people, and out into a more open area when a loud, familiar voice shouted, “You!  Giant Moose man!”  Sam turned slowly, disbelieving. He’d know that voice anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rushing sound in Gabriel’s ears as he stared at his Soul Mark in shock. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Seriously?  Next to him, Balthazar was speaking, but it sounded muffled, like he was underwater—Gabe couldn’t figure out what his friend was going on about. All he could do was blink at his foot, looking at the complete circle that meant his life had changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Balthazar’s arm cracked against Gabe’s sternum and he sucked in some air as he turned to glare at his friend. “The hell, Balthy?” Gabriel rubbed his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t listening—or </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for that matter,” Balthazar shrugged. He clasped a hand onto Gabe’s shoulder and squeezed.  “Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Gabe said. “I have no idea. Am I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve always seemed to be missing a few puzzle pieces,” Balthazar laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Gabriel had no idea what was even happening. He looked back at his foot. “Oh fuck, it’s still there.  Balthy,” he looked to his friend pleadingly.  “How am I going to find out who it is?  It could be anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not necessarily,” his friend mused. “It wouldn’t be Hannah, or Gadreel,” Balthazar mentioned their regular photographer.  “You’ve met both of them before.  So it’s someone new.  Someone here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only new people that I’ve met here are fans,” Gabriel pointed out. He wasn’t wrong. A lot of the convention staff were regulars, and Gabe knew that it couldn’t be them. Someone from the photo ops, most likely, since that was all he had done so far today.  His mind immediately flashed on the towering god-like man who had been near the end of the line. Damn, the kid had been sexy beyond all reason. As unrealistic as Gabriel thought it would be, he could still have a sliver of hope that maybe the sexy Sasquatch was his soulmate. Doubtful, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Gabriel was a working actor on a hit show, he still found himself lacking in the looks department. It didn’t help that his father liked to point out his physical faults.  The usual was Gabriel’s lack of height—which was ironic since his father was a half inch shorter. Apparently it was fine for Chuck to be under five foot nine, but it was something to ridicule on Gabe. Christ, his dad was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Either way, Gabriel would never assume that a much younger, insanely attractive man would ever be paired with the likes of him. Besides, Gabe could tell that the kid was young, but not fresh out of high school young. Early twenties, most likely. He probably had already found his soulmate. Probably someone just as gorgeous as him.  It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar hit him again. “Holy fuck, Balth!  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the moping look,” Balthazar said. “I hate it when you get that look. It means we end up closing down a bar and don’t even get to take anyone home.  Tragic. Snap out of it.  So you found your soulmate—we just have to narrow down who it could be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Photo ops,” Gabe murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say again?” Balthazar dramatically cupped a hand over his ear and leaned in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Photo ops,” Gabe repeated. “Photo ops. It’s all I’ve done today with strangers. It has to be one of the fans I took a picture with earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar snickered for a moment before schooling his features.  “Sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic in the least.  “So your soulmate is a fan then.  Congrats.  The worshipful groupie sex is fantastic, I must say. Might get old after a while though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned and bent over with his head in his hands. “How am I going to find a single fan in all of this mess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look on the bright side,” Balthazar patted his back.  “At least it’s the first day.  You have the rest of the weekend to try and track them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how the fuck am I going to do that?” Gabriel sat up and fixed his friend with a questioning eyebrow.  “It’s not like we’re allowed to go mingle amongst the masses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Balthazar hummed, looking thoughtful.  “If only you could lock Hannah in a broom closet and slip away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Gabe perked up.  “That’s it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar nodded absently for a moment before Gabe’s words sunk in.  “Wait, what?  No!  I was joking you daft weirdo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have been joking, you should have been writing it down—that’s a great idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you completely off your head?  You can’t lock your handler in a broom closet and go wandering around the public areas. You’ll be mobbed,” Balthazar said. “Not to mention Hannah would probably skin you alive when she found you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be worth it,” Gabe said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when you have no skin to prove you have a matching soul mark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you’d step in before she got to my feet,” Gabriel waved his hand absently. “Okay, so how are we going to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I beg your pardon,” Balthazar eyed him. “I have nothing to do with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Gabriel said. “You’re my best friend and it was your idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the words dragged out obnoxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar sighed and shook his head fondly.  “Fine,” he gave in. “But when Hannah finds out and goes all holy terror on us, this was all your idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Gabriel smiled. “She can’t resist my charms—it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane, you do realize this, yes?” Balthazar asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an actor,” Gabriel said. “We’re not insane, we’re eccentric.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Gabriel didn’t lock Hannah in an out of the way closet.  He simply waited until she was engrossed in speaking to his father and Crowley about the timetable for the later panels, and Gabe slipped out of the Green Room into the hall.  Balthazar was hot on his heels and Gabe grinned at his friend saying, “Along for the ride?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just coming to watch you crash and burn,” Balthy said. “And sound the alarm when the fans try to kidnap you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled, but it was forced. He doubted that his fans would do something like that, but there were always a few psychos wandering the earth. With his luck, he’d run into one.  Internally groaning Gabriel thought that with his luck, the psycho was probably his soulmate. Super dupes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter.  Gabriel pushed the anxious thoughts down.  He couldn’t afford to be negative about this situation. He had a soulmate—finally!  If they turned out to be a serial killer, then so be it. At his age, he couldn’t afford to be picky at fate’s choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Balthazar’s arm, they headed through the labyrinthine corridors of the convention hotel until they came upon an access door that would lead out into the public areas. Gabe knew that they didn’t have unlimited time to waste, seeing as Hannah would most likely miss him soon and send out the cavalry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them pushed open the door and peeked out.  There were plenty of people walking along, on their way to their destinations, and no one was paying any attention to two actors sneaking out of the ‘Staff Only’ door.  Neither of them had ever been in the hotel’s main areas before, so they quickly found a large directory on the wall and figured out where they needed to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re reading it wrong,” Balthazar said as Gabriel took a step down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  No I’m not,” Gabe scoffed. He pointed to the ‘You Are Here’ arrow. “That’s us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Balthazar said. “I’m so excited that you can read.  But we came from there.  You’re headed in the opposite direction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Gabe grumbled, but he followed Balthazar’s lead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through a few different corridors, moving with the throng of people around them. Thankfully, no one paid them any mind. Soon enough, they turned a corner and saw the area laid out for their convention before them.  Balthazar hovered behind him, biting his lip, but Gabriel boldly scanned the giant room, trying to recognize anyone that he might have taken a picture with that morning.  He didn’t see anyone right away, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice one of the vendors' tables that had a few prop replicas displayed, including his sword.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh,” Gabriel pointed and took off, scurrying over toward the booth with Balthy hissing to wait for him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Gabe snatched up the sword and held it out, just like he did on the show before he’d open up a can of angelic whoop-ass.  The vendor, a large, rugged man with dark reddish hair peeking out from under his black cap smiled at him indulgently. “Come on now, brotha,” he said, tipping the hat back on his forehead. “I know you can handle that better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe grinned up at the guy.  “True,” he said. “But I wouldn’t want to injure any innocent bystanders,” he glanced around the crowd of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Balthazar said at his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re definitely not innocent,” Gabe said. “I’d shank you without remorse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Balthazar shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stuck their tongues out at one another like children and the man behind the booth chuckled. Gabriel liked the fact that this guy knew exactly who they were and wasn’t making a huge deal about the stars of the show messing around in the con hall. “Name’s Benny,” the guy held out his massive palm and they all exchanged handshakes. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Balthy was eyeing the guy up as though Benny were a particularly rare steak.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe moved to the side of the booth and gave the sword a little spin. It was almost as perfect as the one he used on the show. The weight was balanced in his hand.  “You make these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny nodded.  “Yup.  My family goes back seven generations of blacksmiths. Grandpappy and my daddy taught me everything.  Finished my first sword when I was nine. It was an unbalanced piece of shit if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed and Balthazar started to poke at the replica of his character’s knife. “Exquisite detail,” he said, turning his attention from the attractive southern gentleman to his wares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you kindly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get into prop replicas for </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cracked Halo?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gabriel spun his blade again, careful not to hit anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Used to do most of my work for the Renaissance Faires around the country,” Benny said. “Then I got addicted to that medieval comedy show ‘Valiant.” He named a popular series that their friend Cain had helmed a few years back.  “From there I found y’all and started to hit the con circuit. I gotta say, it’s been fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all spun around to the shrieking voice behind Benny, to reveal a small blonde holding her own face, her mouth comically wide as she continued making odd sounds. Fuck. A Fan—Capital ‘F.’  The kind that thought of Chuck as a sort of god for creating the stupid series in the first place. Gabe and Balthazar exchanged a glance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl moved lightning fast.  Benny tried to intercept her, but she skipped away and came to stand directly in front of the two actors. “I can’t believe this!  It’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  I mean, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>—with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Not only a Fan, but the Stage Five Level Fan.  The sort that waited in their car at your usual grocery store so they could follow you home.  Mostly they were harmless, if not disconcerting, but neither of them were naïve. They knew that there was always a risk. “Uh, hi,” Gabe smiled uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becky,” she gushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Becky,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky looked up at Benny with wide eyes.  “He said my </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  Did you hear?  Now I know what it’s like to hear Gabriel Milton say </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> name!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, right, yeah,” Gabriel said, careful not to repeat the moniker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becky, darling, can you head over and help those nice customers with that broadsword?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could help these two,” she pouted. “I know more about them than you.”  She looked directly at Balthazar. “He’s not even a real fan, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becky,” Benny rubbed his temples. “I need you to go help the other customers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked like she’d argue, but Balthazar quickly pointed to her laminated badge that read ‘Vendor,’ on it. “May I see that for a moment, Darling.”  When she handed it to him, he produced a sharpie from god-knows-where.  He quickly signed it and shoved it at Gabriel, who jotted down his own name.  Balthazar gave her the autographed lanyard back with a wink and said, “We’d really appreciate it if you’d do us a solid and let Benny here help us out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she smiled, suddenly all sorts of cooperative. “Anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  She gave them one more super disturbing full-body scan before bouncing to the other end of the table to the couple waiting with the broadsword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about Becky,” Benny rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed. “Usually my wife helps me with the cons, but Andrea got that stomach virus that’s going around on Tuesday.  She recommended Becky because they’re coworkers and apparently Becky is a huge fan and couldn’t afford to attend as a guest.  We’re kind of doing each other a bit of a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Gabe shrugged. “So,” he waved the sword a little.  “You got any more of these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Benny smiled and turned to pull out one of the boxed pieces behind him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw movement and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He watched as the hot guy from the photo ops walked past with a petite redhead chattering beside him.  “I’m telling you, the salads there are fracking delicious and if you don’t agree you’re obviously a terminator and have no taste buds,” she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was frozen, watching the attractive giant move away. This man could be his soulmate and in a rare moment of awkwardness, Gabe was tongue-tied. He finally forced himself to move and looked back at Benny.  “Excuse me please,” he said before he turned to follow the towering guy and his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You! Giant Moose Man!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so it wasn’t his best attempt.  He’d do better in the future.  The man stopped, his shoulders right before he began to slowly turn.  When their eyes met, Gabriel gave the kid a relieved grin.  He bounced a few steps toward the guy, aware that Balthy was hovering somewhere behind him near Benny’s booth. He felt restless, as though he had too much pent up energy despite his tiring day. “Hey, kiddo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” the guy looked around nervously, as though there was some sort of danger nearby.  Though the next thing he said was, “I’m not a moose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Gabe said. “You’re a person—you’re just about the same height as a moose and I needed to get your attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”  Next to the guy, the redhead was gaping at him and tugging on her friends sleeve incessantly. “I know,” he hissed to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked nervous and Gabriel wondered why until he heard Balthy clearing his throat and realized that there was a crowd forming around them.  A crowd of possibly rabid fans. Gabriel didn’t know if he could take much more than the Becky Experience today and he found himself glancing at the nearby spectators as well. Some were snapping pics on their phone, or blatantly eavesdropping, while others were just staring at them in shock.  After all, it wasn’t every day that the star of the show wandered out onto the floor at a convention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” the guy asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel decided that the best thing was to play it off as though he wasn’t fazed in the least. He rocked back on his heels and grinned up at the gorgeous man before him. “I’m glad I managed to track you down,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” the man looked beyond confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your shoe,” Gabe requested bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he repeated, though this time his eyes narrowed, suspicious. “Take off my </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoe</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel opened his mouth but he was cut off by the irritated, serious voice of his handler saying, “ What in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Balthazar, Hannah was standing with her arms crossed and her unattractive black pumps tapping on the ground impatiently. “You know better than to go wandering off, Gabriel Milton. I could report you to the convention board and then you’d be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his finger at her, Gabe grinned with sass.  “Uh, uh, uh, Hannah,” he said. “I’m the main character. The most I’d get is a ‘Don’t Do That Again’ warning.”  She sighed when she realized that he was correct. “Now, give me a minute, I’m conducting business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spun back to face the hottie, but there was no one there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sexy Moose and the spitfire lady friend were </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Oh, what the fuck, Hannah Banana!  You made me lose him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re out here trolling for fans?” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Gabe said at the same time Balthy responded, “Yes.”  Gabe fixed his friend with a glared and continued. “Maybe.  It doesn’t matter Hannah. That was an important conversation.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asking a strange fan to remove his footwear was important?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  No.  Shut up,” Gabe sighed and dragged his feet back over to them. He looked about and leaned in to whisper to her, “I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to take the excuse for now, but Gabe knew that she was like a pit bull and would pry the whole story out of him sooner, rather than later.  “We need to go, the two of you are going to be late for the final group panel. I’ve been looking all over for you.  Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Gabe said glumly. Before Hannah dragged him away, he pulled out a fistful of cash, enough for the sword and tossed it at Benny.  “Can you deliver it to the front desk under my character’s name and I’ll have Hannah pick it up later?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, brotha,” Benny grinned, picking up the money. “It’ll be there within the hour,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Benny,” Gabe called over his shoulder as Hannah gripped both him and Balthy on their biceps and forcibly pulled them away from the gathering throng of fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked back to the Green Room, Hannah grumbled, “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Balthazar said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Gabe said. “We love you Hannah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in all of the years that Gabriel had been assigned to Hannah, he heard her snort and saw her roll her eyes.  It was very disturbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel has to do everything dramatically, or he'll probs die.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is a serious mental disease.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>—Plato’s Phaedrus </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!  Wait up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Charlie was huffing and fighting her way through the crowd as Sam tried to get as far away as possible. He felt like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  What kind of person came face to face with their celebrity crush, not once, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> in one day, and froze?  This wasn’t him.  Normally, Sam was the one rushing </span>
  <em>
    <span>toward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not running away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned a corner and pushed his back against the wall, next to an overgrown potted plant. It offered some semblance of cover from the curious gaze of everyone at the convention who’d seen the star of the show hail him as a Sexy Moose.  What the hell was that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was bent over at the waist trying to do some soothing deep breathing when Charlie caught up.  “Geez, Ludo—you move fast for a big dude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludo?” Sam momentarily forgot his mortification in the face of one of Charlie’s obscure references. Despite the fact that Dean made them all the time, Sam missed a few now and then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes.  “Ludo, the big friendly monster from Labyrinth.”  Sam stared at her. “Labyrinth,” Charlie repeated. “Jim Henson? David Bowie? A fuck ton of puppets? Nineteen eighty-six?”  Charlie did a weird little dance that involved thrusting her hips and sang, “You remind me of the babe,” in a weirdly deep voice. “Nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. “I must have missed that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a blasphemer,” she said, joining him in leaning on the wall. They stayed quiet for a moment before curiosity got the better of her and she said, “So, why’d you take off like a bat out of Hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason,” Sam said unconvincingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Charlie picked at one of the buttons on her shirt.  “Okay then, keep your secrets.  I wonder why he wanted you to take off your shoe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a feeling. A bone deep, natural, </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling, that made Sam wonder if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know why Gabriel Milton had made such an odd request of him. But he wasn’t a starry-eyed kid anymore dreaming of his soulmate. He was grown up—older than most who’d found theirs and he could let himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It would just end in a broken heart. His. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if that had anything to do with Milton freaking out earlier,” Charlie mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, before she managed to expound in any wild theories, a shadow fell across the ground in front of Sam and he looked up to see Dean and Castiel in front of him. As he straightened to his full height, he noticed that both of them looked completely debauched.  “You couldn’t have maybe changed your clothes or ran a comb through your hair?” Sam asked.  Normally he’d be smirking, but for some reason he felt sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did comb my hair,” Castiel said, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others exchanged odd looks, and silently decided as a collective to not comment further.  “It looks great, Angel,” Dean said softly before they all moved to another topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you crazy kids have fun while we were gone?” Dean grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we!” Charlie exclaimed, as Sam shot her a look.  “You are going to be so jealous,” she went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie!” Sam hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She laughed.  “They’re going to probably hear about it anyway. If you haven’t noticed, you’re the talk of the con, big guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam buried his face in his hands in embarrassment as Dean stared hard at him.  “What the hell happened, Sammy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Sammy,” he said reflexively. “Sammy was a chubby twelve year old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s about the only thing about you that’s changed,” Dean poked him. “Your taste in men sure hasn’t evolved.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Dean, Cas tilted his head and regarded Sam carefully.  “I’m sure that Sam is an excellent judge of character.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a boner for your cousin,” Dean chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a display of Castiel’s innate awkwardness, his eyes trailed down below Sam’s waist, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  Charlie looked ready to pop a vein in her forehead from holding back laughter, while Sam slowly covered his crotch with both hands and stared in horror at Cas.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean saw his soulmate eyeing up his brother’s junk he smacked Castiel on the shoulder and said, “Woah there, Huggy Bear!  The only goods you need to glower at are right next to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That only made Cas turn his head to stare at Dean’s crotch. “I saw it earlier, Dean.  Though I don’t know why you said that Sam was aroused.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not—“ Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on at the moment. Like, a metaphorical hard on for Gabriel Milton.  He’s been crushing on him since he was a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up,” Charlie looked at Cas in wonder.  “Gabe is your cousin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Cas deadpanned, finally no longer staring at anyone’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap,” Charlie gushed. Sam honestly couldn’t blame her because he was still in a state of shock that his brother’s soulmate was related to Gabriel. “Do you see him often?  Is it true that he eats four king sized chocolate bars a day?  Is he single?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at her oddly. “I thought you were…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay?” Charlie supplied. “Well yeah,” she laughed. “I’m a big ole’ Lesbo—I was asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Treebeard,” Charlie winked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sam tried to hide his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Sam,” Castiel said. “I am aware of your feelings for Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam groaned, “About Gabriel. I don’t even know the man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might not know him personally, but I’m sure you’ve amassed a great deal of useless information about my cousin over the years.”  Cas turned to Charlie, “To answer your questions in order—not anymore, last I heard he was up to six, and I have no idea.  Though I’m sure I would have heard if he’d found his soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have a soulmate?” Dean asked, shooting a weird look in Sam’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Castiel said. “My family either finds theirs later, or not at all. Though Gabriel is by far the oldest any of us have been.  He might not have one, which would be a shame—he has a lot of love to give to those he cares for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwww,” Charlie cooed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well that’s enough of that,” Sam said.  “We should get back inside. I think the last panel is starting soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Charlie checked the Con’s App on her phone. “You two made it just in time. If there’s any panels you don’t want to miss, it’s the final of the day.  They’re always great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them began to move with the crowd in the direction of the hall to take their seats. Charlie has latched on to Cas and was talking his ear off about the show—and of course, Gabriel.  But Dean had held back and was walking next to Sam. “How are you doing?” he asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you aren’t,” Dean commented. “There’s something weird going on. You aren’t acting normal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Dean,” Sam said as he waved to Charlie who broke away for her own seat. “I’ll try to be less weird, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said as they sat down, Dean in the center. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Castiel said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Sam said, hoping to shut down the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” said Cas again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, you’re acting all squirrely,” Dean accused.  “Something is going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to look at Castiel who wasn’t watching them, but gazing around the room. “What is it, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is everyone staring at us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam watched Dean take in the fact that most of the surrounding con-goers were indeed staring.  But not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>—at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He saw it the moment that Dean registered the same thing. The look in Dean’s eyes as he slowly shifted in his seat and looked at Sam, made him more than a little uneasy. “Sammy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he gave in. “So, while you two were...” Dean’s glare deepened. “Charging your phones,” Sam saved himself and Dean nodded once in acceptance. Sam allowed himself a quick eye roll before continuing.  “There was an incident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind?” Dean looked serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing bad,” Sam said. “It’s just that Charlie and I sort of ran into Balthazar.”  He knew that Dean found the actor attractive and wasn’t disappointed when his brother’s jaw dropped and a jealous glint appeared in his eyes. “And Gabriel,” Sam finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap!” Dean exclaimed.  “That’s awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Cas asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Castiel repeated himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why?” Dean looked at his lover in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed, though he was used to the Winchesters by now. “Why were they among the fans?  It’s not allowed by the convention company’s standards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged.  “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you speak to him?” Cas was watching Sam with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, before he could answer, the house band began to play and both Balthazar and Crowley stepped out on stage welcoming them all back for the day’s final panel.  Sam took the opportunity to not answer Cas’ question, though he could feel the other man’s eyes on him for a while afterward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, darlings,” Crowley simpered. “How are we all doing this evening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd roared and clapped as Balthazar took over, saying, “Are we all ready to have a fantastic time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” the fans screamed and cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two actors played off of one another for a few moments, even going so far as to include the band, and one lucky fan near the front, before they announced the next group panel participants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us all welcome Miss Rowena MacLeod—no relation to yours truly,” Crowley made the familiar joke. It actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a coincidence that both of them had the same last name. “She will be joining us this evening—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—And isn’t she divine?” Balthazar interrupted as Rowena flounced onto the stage.  He made a huge show of kissing her hand and leading her to one of the tall stools, while Crowley looked on with disdain. There was no secret that Crowley wasn’t on the best of terms with most of the cast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s passable, I suppose,” Crowley grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite your tongue, Fergus,” Rowena reached over and pinched Crowley’s cheek as she referred to him by his character’s name. Crowley glared at her and Balthazar burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will also welcome Miss Bille Fatale,” Crowley attempted to get things back under control as the woman who played Hel made her entrance.”  She waved to the crowd and sat on her stool next to Rowena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally, tonight is our first appearance of the one and only,” Balthazar took over.  “Our fearless Angel-In-Witness-Protection, and my very dear friend—Gabriel Milton!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement in the venue ramped up as Gabriel strode out onto the stage, grinning and waving at everyone. He made a show of embracing Balthazar and kissing Rowena on the cheek, though it looked oddly forced, before he held up his microphone and said, “How is everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More screams accompanied his laughter, and Sam’s stomach flipped at the rich sound. From Dean’s other side, Sam could hear Castiel say, “He certainly is charismatic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I know that you’re all here to listen to us answer some questions and shoot the shit, but before we begin, I have a small favor to ask and I’m hoping that you’ll all be willing to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The looks on his costar’s faces were mixtures of confusion and in some cases, shock. Balthazar actually was rubbing his temples and shaking his head, while Rowena looked irritated. The audience called out various forms of “Yes,” and Gabriel’s grin turned feral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Super dupes,” he said. “As some of you may know, I did a photo op session earlier today, and I would like—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley had shuffled over to him and was trying to speak without the microphone, but everyone could still hear when he said, “What the bloody hell are you doing?  We are on a schedule!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel placed his hand over his own mic, though it did nothing to hide his words. “You never were good at improvising, Crowley.  Just chill the fuck out.  Cripes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Sam, Dean snorted with repressed laughter and he had to admit that the comeback was pretty amusing. Castiel was staring at the stage, his eyes focused on his cousin and his head slightly tilted, as he sometimes did when he was trying to piece things together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I would like to ask anyone who had a photo op with me today,” Gabriel smiled out at the audience.  “And who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbound</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to come up on stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room exploded in shock, and Sam was no exception.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had allowed Hannah to lecture him and Balthazar as they made their way back to the green room—for a time. After a good ten minutes of her berating them, Gabriel cut her off with a tight smirk and said, “We get it, H—don’t go mixing among the masses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous,” she’d insisted. “You shouldn’t be going anywhere without your security team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Balthazar was examining his cuticles and seemingly ignoring them. At least until he’d said, “It’s not like he had much of a choice. How else is he going to find his soulmate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah has sucked in her breath as her eyes went wide.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Soul Mark filled in,” Gabriel had explained quickly. “I have to find this person, after the convention, I may never have another chance. Please,” Gabriel pulled out his best puppy dog pout. “Hannah, you’ve gotta help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could hijack the panel and get all of the unbound people who took pictures with you on stage,” Balthazar was still eyeing his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant—perfect,” Gabriel had cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar has sighed and shot him a look, “I was joking—that is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea I have ever had, and that’s saying something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s great,” Gabriel grinned at them both. “I’m going to do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite both Hannah’s begging and Balthazar’s insistence that it was a stupid plan and he hadn’t been serious, Gabriel wouldn’t budge. Hannah had moaned that she would lose her job if he pulled a stunt like this, but Gabriel would never let that happen. No one could expect a meek handler like Hannah to actually handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had spent the next ten minutes trying to convince Gabriel what a terrible idea it was and that he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen to Balthazar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things turned even more sour when Rowena overheard some of their conversation and put her two cents in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppet, you know that I adore you,” she’d cooed.  “But you simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I know that you want to find your soulmate, but it’s really not all that important in the grand scheme of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to you maybe, you little harpy,” Gabriel snapped. “It is to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have a date with Charles tonight,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chuck,” Gabriel corrected her use of his father’s formal name.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t need to be late because you’re playing at the Dating Game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Rowena,” Balthazar chimed in, “Lay off—you’ve already done enough damage today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She probably would have snapped something devastating in Balthazar’s direction, but Chuck himself had arrived and beckoned her over. She flipped them both off as she joined her new boyfriend. Gabriel wanted to vomit watching them. Ugh, dad, really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time that the panel was beginning, Gabriel made up his mind. Hannah was still begging him not to doing anything stupid as he walked out on stage. As the bright warmth of the lights hit his face, Gabriel felt humbled by the fact that somewhere, out there in the crowd, was his soulmate—his perfect match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was going to do anything that he could to find that person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it got him into a fuck ton of trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He greeted the audience joyfully, as usual, but that was where the pattern ended. Even when Crowley tried to head him off, Gabe refused to budge.  Gabriel Milton did what he did best—plowing ahead without a care of the consequences. Right then, his only thought was of his mysterious soulmate. Would it be a man, or a woman?  Slender or curvy?  Short or tall?  Gabriel didn’t have much of a preference when it came to looks, if he was truly honest. He recently discovered that he might fall somewhere along the Demisexual part of the LGBT spectrum.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d sleep with people, sure, but it wasn’t anything to him. Not very enjoyable, and he felt like he was going through the motions. The closest he’d come to anything real had been when he’d first started out in Hollywood and had met Kali. They’d been friends first and the attraction grew to the point that they were both disappointed that they weren’t soulmates. When she had met Baldur at an awards show, he’d let her go happily, but it had still stung. He’d stopped sleeping around so much after that. Rowena had been the first and last exception. She’d been persistent, and he’d grown tired of the pushing. And they were friends...sort of. But now, Gabe just wanted to find his soulmate and get his damn Happily Ever After. He deserved it!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gabriel could allow himself, or anyone else, to convince him to let it go and deal with the soulmate drama later, he just went for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I would like to ask anyone who had a photo op with me today,” Gabriel smiled out at the audience.  “And who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbound</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to come up on stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy!” Dean flung his arm out and whacked Sam straight in the chest!  “That’s you!  Get on up there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shifted in his seat as he watched a handful of people stand and make their way nervously to the stage. As much as he wanted a chance to possibly interact with Gabriel once more, he couldn’t bring himself to stand. He didn’t want to admit in front of all of these people that he was in his mid twenties and didn’t have a soulmate. He didn’t need the looks of pity that he would get from being unbound and ‘elderly.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” he tried to sound casual. “I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” Dean physically deflated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you fit the requirements, Sam,” Castiel said. “You should go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head. “I don’t really want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed. “You’re telling me that you don’t want to go up there and meet the munchkin king again?  Who are you and where did you stash my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Dean pressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was grateful when Cas spoke up...at first.  “Dean, he doesn’t wish to go,” Cas said and Sam nodded in relief. That is, until his brother’s rather blunt soulmate continued.  “I assume that he doesn’t want to admit the shame of being unbound at his age.  You remember how awful that feeling was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes went comically wide as he turned to Sam. “Is that true?  You don’t want people to know?  Dude—that’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. “What?  Are you kidding me?” Sam practically shouted. “Do you not remember the looks that you get when people find out?  I don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stares at him for a beat. “You mean, you don’t want your crush to know.  Christ, Sammy,” he ran his hand down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at those people,” Sam pointed to the con-goers who were making their way to the stage. “They’re all under twenty-one.  I’ll stick out.  And no,” he said as an afterthought.  “I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want Gabriel to know about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you why that’s stupid,” Dean said. “And I’ll make it fast. Gabriel Milton, the man you’ve been obsessed with since you didn’t know what your dick was even for, is up there asking for a specific set of unbound people. Cas said he doesn’t have a soulmate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t have a soulmate. Why the fuck do you think he wants unbound people, Sammy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain he’s looking for his other half,” Castiel spoke up.  “He must have discovered a complete mark after the photo ops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “I figured that out on my own guys, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why in the fuck aren’t you going up there, man?” Dean was shocked. “He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your soulmate!  And you know what, Sammy?  If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>go up there and at least see, you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat in silence for almost a full minute, his eyes tracking the people who were shuffling awkwardly on the stage. All around him, the audience was murmuring, the curious faces turned toward Gabriel, wondering what he was going to do next.  The people in the audience were jealous, all wishing they were on stage. He knew Dean was right—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>spend the rest of his life regretting it. A few moments of discomfort in front of people he’d most likely never see again wouldn’t be the end of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck up there!” Dean tried to force him to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the stage, about thirteen people were lined up along the center, fidgeting and looking mostly terrified and exhilarated. Gabriel pranced around in front of them, grinning, but to Sam, his smile seemed slightly forced.  “Okay,” Gabe called.  “Is that everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could rethink his decision, Sam bolted to his feet and shouted, “No, hold on!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jogged lightly up to the stage from his seat and was met by the bodyguard standing near the convention floor.  The man checked his name with a list that they had for all of the people who’d been at the photo op and allowed him to go up onto the stage.  As he climbed the stairs, he could see Charlie give him a thumbs up from her seat near the front.  When he stood at the end of the line of people, he noticed that Gabriel was beaming at him, and Sam’s breath caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now that we have everyone up here,” Gabriel said, “I’d like to invite all of you to show me your soul marks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those gathered on the stage, as well as the cast behind them and the audience began to speak amongst themselves filling the hall with the low hum of multiple voices.  It was rather unusual for people to expose their soul marks in so public a setting.  However, the first girl was happily yanking up her sleeve to show Gabriel a half circle on her forearm.  Her face fell however when he smiled sadly at her and said, “Thanks sweetheart, but you’re not a match.  You can go back to your seat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the girl walked away in a bit of a daze, Gabriel moved to the next person and addressed everyone by saying, “As some of you have gathered, my soul mark filled in.  Yeah,” he snorted.  “I was surprised too.  I know I’m a bit old,” he joked. “But in my family we’re either late or never and I’d just about given up hope...until today.  You see,” he said.  “When I was finished with the photo ops this afternoon, I noticed that my mark was filled in.  It was fading a bit from the loss of being near, but yeah--someone at that photo shoot was my soulmate.  And I need to find them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cameras began to go off all around them and the murmur of voices became exclamations.  The audience was in shock--they might get to see a celebrity find their soulmate!  It was almost unheard of.  At the far end of the stage, Sam looked frantically out into the audience, trying to find Dean.  His brother had been right--Gabe had a soulmate.  And Sam knew that the odds of it being him were slim.  He couldn’t afford to get his hopes up.  It took everything in him to stay on that stage.  His mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him to bolt back to the safety of his seat, but he knew that Dean was correct--he couldn’t.  Sam needed to know.  He had to suck it up and see if maybe--just maybe--all of his fantasies were about to come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second person, a young man with long eyelashes that he batted in Gabriel’s direction had a SoulMark on the palm of his hand, but it wasn’t a match.  The third was a girl who’s Mark was on the back of her neck.  She winked at Gabriel and spun around gracefully, but she wasn’t a match either.  Sam absently wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel’s Mark was located.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line of people was dwindling as Gabriel slowly moved closer and closer to Sam.  One by one, they were all turned away and sent back to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had tried to school his features as the group of people who fit his requests began to trickle onto the stage.  One at a time, he watched them, trying to see if he felt a connection—but nothing seemed to click.  It was disheartening to say the least.  He would be miserable if his soulmate wasn’t someone that he could be himself with.  That was the whole point of soulmates in the first place--to have someone that fit perfectly with you.  The other half.  The person who would make your life finally make sense and have some sort of fulfillment.  Honestly, if Gabriel’s soulmate wasn’t exactly right, he’d rather just stay alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most depressing part was that the hot Moose from earlier wasn’t on stage.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had really hoped that the kid would be one of the people who came up, but it didn’t look as though that was what fate had in store for him.  Sadly.  God, they were all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The one girl didn’t even look as though she was eighteen yet and that turned Gabe’s stomach slightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone seemed to be waiting, he couldn’t help but try one last time to see if anyone was shy or straggling.  He called for anyone else in the audience to come up if they could and he waited.  It was a split second later when a deep, melodious voice called out, “No, hold on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the person in question jogged up to the stage where Gabe’s bodyguard, Arthur, was standing, he knew that his face split into the widest grin possible.  There was no hiding it.  The last person to join them was none other than the Sexy Moose!  Holy shit!  Gabe’s stomach was fluttering as the kid climbed the stairs.  The handsome Sasaquatch was younger than him to be sure, but nowhere near the teenage years that most of the others were still hovering around.  Mid twenties, perhaps--which felt much better to Gabriel than his own thirty-three years having a soul connection with someone much too young.  He wondered how the man felt, seeing as he was most definitely the oldest person lined up.  It would suck--Gabriel knew that--mostly because it sucked for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to get right down to business, Gabriel began to work his way down the line.  Each person had a half completed Mark and all of them were in the wrong place.  He didn’t even need to look at most of them, when they would pull up their sleeve or lift the hem of their shirt.  One young lady bent down and Gabe’s eyes widened, wondering if she was going for her shoes, but she just yanked up the cuff of her jeans to show her mid calf.  It wasn’t her.  The entire time, Gabriel couldn’t help but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The tall man on the end was the only one that he felt any sort of connection with--and it wasn’t just a tingle.  He felt something </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Something deep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fucking hard to not just skip down to the end and ask the Moose to reveal all.  But Gabriel wanted to give all of the people on stage a fair shot and in the order they arrived.  He was a gentleman.  Though, he did shoot continuous glances down the line to the man, towering over all of them.  They never made eye contact however.  The kid seemed to be staring blankly at the floor, looking almost terrified.  It didn’t sit well with Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each person was given a smile and an, “I’m sorry, thanks for coming up.”  One girl burst into tears and got a hug for her trouble.  But none of them matched Gabriel’s Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down to two people left, both men.  One was a cute little twink that Gabriel would have definitely hit on a decade ago--the other was the Moose.  He couldn’t help but send up a silent prayer as he walked up to the younger man that it wasn’t him.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to be the tall one who was closer to his age.  That damn fine Moose would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him, and Gabriel knew it, like he knew all of his lines.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man gave a tentative smile to Gabriel that looked like a cross between seduction and terror, and he had to do his best not to laugh and hurt the kid’s feelings.  He reached up to the top button of his fashionable collared shirt and unbuttoned the top two clasps.  When he pulled his shirt aside and revealed the half Mark on his collarbone, Gabriel almost screamed in delight.  Instead, he feigned sorrow and patted the boy on the shoulder and said, “Sorry.  But thanks.  You can go back to your seat, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the cute twink shuffled off dejectedly, Gabriel moved closer to the Moose and grinned up at the man.  He moved near, but not on top of the guy, hovering a few feet away.  “Fancy meeting you here, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the guy breathed.  He sucked in a shaky breath and said, “I guess you want to see my Mark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to show me, Moose--I wouldn’t say no,” Gabriel forced his voice to stay even--patient.  If he could have gotten away with ripping the man’s clothes off himself to check for a matching Mark, he would have.  This man, standing in front of him, with those muscles and the hair and those </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimples</span>
  </em>
  <span>, could be his soulmate.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, Gabriel hoped that he was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” the guy said softly.  And then he bent over.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s breath caught and his nostrils flared in anticipation as the kid began untying his scuffed brown work boots.  These weren’t like Gabe’s expensive and non-functional ones--these were made for serious use.  They were cracking in places, covered in a layer of dust, and Gabe could see a piece on the toe box that had been torn open to reveal the steel beneath.  Something about the fact that this man most likely had some sort of physical job made Gabriel’s heart pound faster.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boot was off and Gabe almost choked.  The kid’s Mark was on his foot.  It had to be.  When the young man pulled off his thick white sock, Gabriel’s eyes bugged out and his throat went dry.  There, on the top of the kid’s foot, directly in the center, was a completed SoulMark.  Just like Gabriel’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in some air and then whispered, “You!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam meets Gabe's staff (and they aren't who you'll expect)...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Emily Brontë</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy, oh my fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t form any complete thoughts.  He was staring into the eyes of Gabriel Milton and all he could hear was the man’s voice echoing in his head.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Gabe had said it as though, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  As though he was the happiest man in the entire universe.  He was looking up at Sam like he was the freaking sun and Sam suddenly was stricken without the ability to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as Gabriel bent over and yanked off his own boot, Sam’s brain was even more stunned when the actor revealed a completed SoulMark on his own foot, mirroring Sam’s exactly.  When Gabe straightened and took a few steps back, both of their Marks began to fade slightly.  Their bond was still so new that it wasn’t a permanent mark just yet--but it would be.  That is, if they decided to stay together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Sam, that was the only choice.  Nothing could take him away from Gabriel Milton’s side--not after this.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Sam’s thoughts were a blur of random, confused words with some curses of surprise thrown in.  Holy fuck--Gabriel Milton was his soulmate!  His fucking celebrity crush was the man that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with!  Was this fucking real?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From off to the side, Gabriel was eyeing him, and Sam didn’t know what to say.  He was absolutely in shock and he knew that by tomorrow morning he would be cursing himself for being so silent and awkward, but in the moment he did the only thing that he could--he held out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow, mischievous smile graced Gabriel’s lips and he stepped close, sliding his hand into Sam’s.  For the first time, Sam felt the touch of his soulmate--and recognized it.  There was a low hum running throughout his entire body and he wanted nothing more than to sweep Gabriel into a kiss, but he was terrified.  His body was telling him that he wasn’t going to be rejected, but his brain was whispering second guesses to him.  Trying to convey his pure delight at finding his match, Sam gave Gabriel’s fingers a tight squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, his soulmate wasn’t stricken with the inability to function.  It was probably something to do with the fact that as an actor, Gabriel was used to performing under pressure.  He turned to the audience and held up their linked fingers and shouted, “I found him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience burst into cheers and applause, along with most of the cast.  Sam noticed that Rowena wasn’t clapping, but he didn’t pay it much mind.  When Gabe pulled their hands down between them again, he didn’t let go.  He grinned up at Sam before addressing the audience once more.  “I know that you have all been expecting me for this panel tonight, but as I’m sure you understand, I’ve waited a hell of a long time to meet this man.  Thirty-three years I’ve been waiting to find my soulmate.  And right now,” Gabe said,  “I just can't wait any longer to get to know the man that I’ll be spending my life with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More cheering erupted, filling the hall with joyous noise, as Gabriel held up his hands once more.  “So,” he said.  “I have to apologize, but I will be leaving tonight, with my soulmate.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I will be back tomorrow and that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it up to each of you.  I will be extending my panel tomorrow an extra half hour, along with adding on another round of photo ops that will be available for purchase.  Anyone who leaves their name and address with the convention staff out front will also receive a signed copy of a season one script.  I will get on that and have them mailed out within the month.  Again,” he grinned.  “I’m sorry for doing this, but I have to go now.”  Without another word, he tugged on Sam’s hand and pulled him backstage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Gabriel to face him as soon as they were away from the crowds, but Gabriel kept pulling him along until they went through a small door and entered an empty room full of sofas, chairs, and a long table piled high with food.  Once they were inside, Gabriel turned and looked up at Sam with awe.  “Fuck me, Moose,” he said.  “I can’t believe that it's really you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sam said softly.  “I never thought--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought that I’d find my soulmate either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sam said.  “I knew that I would.  Everyone in my family does, it's just that we don’t until we are older than most.  I guess it's the opposite of yours.  I meant that I never thought that my soulmate would be...you know...</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned at him.  “I’m still just a normal guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sam said.  “I do.  But...I, um,” he wasn’t sure how to put it.  How did you tell a celebrity who was now your newfound soulmate that you’d been in love with him over half of your life?  Sam had no idea.  He didn’t want Gabe to think he was a stalker or weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Moose,” Gabe said when Sam trailed off.  “We have a lifetime to sort everything out.  But you have me at a disadvantage.”  Sam looked at him quizzically and Gabriel chuckled.  “You know my name, kiddo.  Right now, I don’t know yours and I’d love to know my incredibly hot soulmate’s name.  I don't think I can call you Kiddo, or Sexy Moose Man in our future wedding vows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam snorted out a laugh at that.  “No, that would be bad,” he agreed.  “I’m Sam.  Sam Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel Milton.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a few moments.  Sam could hear the faint sound of the panel going on somewhere else over hidden speakers and he wondered what their next step was going to be.  As though Gabe could read his mind he said, “We should get out of here before everyone comes back.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally,” Sam agreed.  “Do you want to come to my room, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any roommates?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah,” Sam blushed.  “My older brother and his soulmate.  We’re staying here, so it’s not far.”  He didn’t even think to mention that Gabriel’s cousin was his almost brother-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gabriel said, sounding truly sorry about his words.  “I don’t like to stay in the convention hotel.  The fans usually track you down and it can get super weird--and fast.  We all stay at one of the hotels downtown.  More privacy.  Besides,” Gabe said.  “I doubt that your brother wants to spend the night with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true.  I’m sure they’ll be happy for the privacy,” Sam agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go to my suite,” Gabe said.  “I’ll call for Uri and Ketch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My driver, Uriel,” Gabe explained.  “He’s terrifying but he’s also really funny in his own way.  You’ll love him.  And Ketch is my bodyguard, Arthur Ketch.  I have to go everywhere with him during conventions.  It’s a pain in the ass.  But don’t worry,” Gabe grinned.  “I have a three room suite, and those two usually grab a few drinks at the hotel bar and then hole up in their rooms for the night if I’m not going out.  And tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gabe seemed to relish using his given name.  “I don’t plan on going anywhere.  I just want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need dinner,” Sam laughed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what room service is for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your bodyguard lets you order room service?”  Sam knew that he sounded concerned but he couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Gabriel said as he presumably texted for his car.  “I order and he goes down and gets it and brings it up himself.  That way he doesn't have to screen any of the hotel staff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart,” Sam commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe put down his phone and said, “Uriel will be out in the back by the loading dock in five minutes and Ketch is on his way here now.”  He smiled up at Sam and then bit his lip.  It was gorgeous and so very tempting.  “Hey, kiddo,” Gabe said, sounding anxious.  “Um, would you mind if…nah,” Gabe stopped himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if...if I could kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rushing sound filled Sam’s ears and found himself nodding enthusiastically.  He’d waited his whole life to kiss his soulmate and here he was, with the very man, and he hadn’t even made a move.  He was blaming it on total and complete shock.  At least Gabriel had his head on straight enough.  He held his breath as Gabriel moved toward him and slid his hand around Sam’s neck.  Bending down to reach his new lover, Sam waited until the last possible moment to close his eyes.  He wanted to make sure that this was real and not some sort of amazing dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When their lips met, they both shivered and Gabriel let out a soft sound.  They stayed touching for only a moment before pulling away and Sam knew that he couldn’t wait to do that again.  He was grateful that Gabriel wasn’t trying to push for something more intimate than soft, sweet kisses just yet.  The actor hadn’t even tried for any tongue.  In another situation, Sam might have worried, but with his soulmate, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Gabriel only wanted him to be comfortable.  It was a heady feeling to be so in tune with another person.  Sam loved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, a throat cleared and they both turned to see the man that had checked Sam off of the list leaning against the doorframe and smiling.  “Mind saving the PDA for the car gentlemen?” the man who must be Gabriel’s bodyguard, Arthur Ketch, spoke in a posh and clipped accent.  “Uriel is waiting on us.  We should get moving.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, James Bond,” Gabriel joked.  “Come on, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in Sam’s life, he didn’t correct someone calling him ‘Sammy.’  It felt good when Gabriel used it, and Sam knew that he was in deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way through the labyrinthine back hallways of the hotel with Ketch in the lead, Gabriel kept up a steady stream of chatter.  He talked about what they could order for dinner and exclaimed when Sam mentioned that he’d never actually eaten room service before.  It was a bit odd that he put emphasis on the word ‘eaten,’ but Gabriel didn’t think much of it and immediately launched into how delicious the food at his hotel was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they exited the building, Gabriel immediately pulled on a pair of designer sunglasses against the glare.  Next to him, Sam was blinking at the brightness, but he seemed to be able to see just fine.  They hurried to the shiny car waiting for them and hopped into the backseat together as Ketch slid into the front.  “Heya, Uri,” Gabe grinned.  He held up his and Sam’s still linked hands and grinned.  “I found my soulmate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” the burly driver said in a monotone.  He was bald, with sunglasses obscuring his eyes and an immaculate dark suit.  “It’s all over the internet.  I’m sure your father is traumatized at the news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See,” Gabe laughed, poking Sam in the side.  “Isn’t he hilarious?  Uri,” he addressed his driver.  “I told Sam how funny you are, so don’t disappoint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never do,” Uriel had no inflection in his tone or movement in his face.  Next to him, Sam looked distrubed and Gabriel cracked up.  Uriel was mostly funny because he was the exact opposite.  The poor man couldn’t joke around to save his life, and Gabe found it amusing as hell.  Uri was a lot like Gabe’s favorite cousin, Cassie.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe smiled at the thought of Castiel--he hadn’t seen his cousin in years, but he did miss him.  They’d always been close as kids, before Chuck stopped hanging around with the extended family.  Gabe spared a moment to wonder what Cassie was up to these days.  He’d have to reach out.  Now that he’d found his soulmate, he wanted Cas to meet Sam.  They’d probably get along like a house on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s...not super funny,” Sam whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe could see Uriel in the rearview mirror and his lips were curled in a miniscule smile.  It made Gabriel laugh again.  “He’s got a great sense of humor, kiddo.  You’ll get used to it.  I was actually just thinking that he reminds me of my favorite cousin.  I can’t wait for you to meet Cassie--he’s fantastic, though it's been years since we’ve met up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sam said happily.  “Yeah, I love Cas.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be pretty funny sometimes with his dry humor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel spun in the seat to look at his soulmate.  “Wait...you said Cas.  Do you know him?  How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blushed and dipped his head.  “I was so distracted about the fact that I’d found my soulmate and he was...you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam said.  “I forgot to mention that my brother’s soulmate is your cousin, Castiel Novak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking with me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit--way to go, Cassie!  I didn’t know he’d found someone.  Though, I tend to delete all of the family related emails.  Cas is about the only one I get along with.  Well,” Gabe chortled.  “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the other way around,” Sam said, his blush deepening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, kiddo!” Gabe laughed and put his hand on Sam’s knee, giving it a squeeze.  “You’re full of surprises aren’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe one or two,” Sam agreed with a shy grin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And they’re here, at the convention?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam explained.  “My brother and I are huge fans, and when he met Cas we got him to watch the show with us.  He enjoyed it so he decided to tag along.  My parents got Dean and I tickets for Christmas last year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huge fans, huh?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam go pink once more.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said.  “Dean got into the show through the books, so he sort of hero worships your dad, just fair warning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross,” Gabe muttered.  “What about you, kiddo?”  Sam mumbled something softly.  “What?  I didn’t catch that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” Sam glanced around to see if Uriel and Ketch were staring at them--they weren’t.  They were arguing about the fastest way to the hotel at the tail end of rush hour and not paying any attention to their passengers.  “Um,” Sam tried again.  “I got into the show because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, huh?” Gabe couldn’t help but tease his soulmate just a little.  If the kid couldn’t handle a little innocent roasting on occasion then they couldn’t be true soulmates--and there was no doubt in Gabe’s mind that Sam was his match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you,” Sam said, a bit more confident.  “I sort of had a crush on you for...well, for forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Gabe smiled.  “I’ll have to make up for all those years of pining with my own massive crush on you for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty corny aren't you?” Sam observed with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told that, yes,” Gabe said.  “Not a problem, I hope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Sam replied.  “I’m pretty corny too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Moose--We’re already perfect for each other!  Now,” Gabe said.  “You gotta tell me how little Cassie met your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, funny story,” Sam said, smirking.  “It involves a Moose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel raised his eyebrows in a question and sat back in the seat as he listened to Sam weave a romantic little tale of his brother, Dean, Castiel, and tiny little corgi with a massive sized name.  By the time that they were pulling into the hotel, Gabriel was almost in tears as he laughed.  “You named him Moose,” he chuckled.  “That’s fantastic.  I guess it's weird of me to call you that, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not weird, so much as confusing,” Sam admitted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you kept him?” Gabe grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Sam said.  “I love animals and I’ve always wanted a dog.  Moose isn’t really the kind of dog that my parents would have expected, but they love him just the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think they would have picked out for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a Shepard of some sort,” Sam told him.  “German or Anatolian.  Either one.  Possibly a doberman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They like the guard dogs, I take it?”  Gabe asked with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen,” Ketch spoke up from the front.  “We are here.  I will escort you up to the suite and then leave you to yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Artie,” Gabriel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Arthur,” Ketch said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Artie,” Gabe laughed.  “Well, you ready?”  He looked up into Sam’s bright eyes and lost himself for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath and nodded.  “Yeah.  Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my boy,” Gabriel brought Sam’s hand up to his mouth and brushed the knuckles across his lips.  “Come with me, Kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s head was on a swivel as they walked through the opulent lobby, and Gabriel smiled at the sight of his soulmate taking in everything and everyone around them.  Ketch moved in the front of them both and ushered the two new lovers onto the elevator.  When a couple of honeymooners tried to join them, Ketch informed them that they would have to take the next car for security purposes.  They looked confused, but didn’t put up a fuss, for which Gabriel was grateful.  He hated all of the security protocols, but he didn’t have a choice about them.  At least Sam didn't seem to mind, which was a plus in Gabe’s book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried down the deserted hallway, past all of the generic artwork and wall sconces, with Ketch leading the way.  Once they turned the corner, there was only one door in front of them.  The suite.  As the only one of the cast with a complete entourage, Gabriel was allowed the opulent space.  He just hoped that Sam approved.  He found himself wanting to do anything that he could to make his soulmate happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It felt fucking good to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ketch opened the door quickly, and stepped in to clear the space before Gabe and Sam entered.  As they waited, Sam kept glancing down the hallway, before turning back to grin down at Gabe.  “I can’t believe this is real,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either, Kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” Ketch was standing before them in the doorway.  “The room is secure, you and your guest are welcome to come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man,” Gabe patted his bodyguard on the shoulder and stepped past him into the room, pulling Sam along by the hand.  The door closed behind them, locking securely, and he turned to watch Sam take in the space.  His soulmate was smiling brightly, impressed, and Gabriel felt himself preen just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel finds out that Sam likes healthy food (the horror!), and Sam borrows some pants...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>—Plato</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Sam,” Gabriel said.  “Well, our temporary home, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had to admit that it sounded good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>—there was something comforting about them combined that way. Something that made Sam want to embrace the shorter man and never let him go. He wandered over to the picture window that looked out of the small skyline of the city. It wasn’t much, but it was home. He could see right down to the wide river and all the way north to the tallest building in town, owned by recently disgraced business mogul, Richard Roman.  It was a pretty great view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Gabriel said, moving to stand next to him.  “This hotel used to be part of the train depot back in the nineteen twenties.  That’s why the lobby is so grand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember my mom telling me about that,” Sam said. “It’s pretty damn impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom likes history?” Gabe asked. “Or is it architecture?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled. “She likes information.”  He turned to look down at his soulmate and smiled wholly. “I can’t believe I’m actually here with you.  And I’m not a complete mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe slid his arms around Sam’s waist.  “Is this okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very,” Sam said. “More than okay.  It’s...amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gabriel whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat—a charged moment that lingered between them before they were both moving. It was slow, and deliberate when their lips touched. Sam tightened his arms around Gabe, pulling the man to his chest protectively.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gabriel swiped his tongue across Sam’s lower lip, he instinctively opened his mouth, letting him in.  The sensation of their tongues </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching almost sent Sam over the edge.  He was kissing Gabriel Milton. With tongue. And Gabriel Milton was kissing him back!  It was literally a dream come true, and Sam’s heartbeat sped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they separated after too short a time, Sam’s skin was warm, and his lips were actually tingling. He’d read novels about people who found their soulmates and the visceral physical reactions had always seemed so trite and cheesy. He was ecstatic to be proven wrong. Kissing Gabriel was like touching a live wire, but pleasurable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leading him toward the plush sofa near the window, Gabriel pulled Sam down so that they were seated, knees bumping together and hands clasped. “You okay?  You look...upset,” Gabe asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just nervous,” Sam said honestly. “I think I’m still trying to process that I’m here with you and that we are soulmates and just...yeah. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never apologize for your feelings Sam. Not to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be an adjustment,” he warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  Why?” Gabe sounded genuinely curious because he wanted to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>—not because he was nosy. There was a difference, and Sam was grateful that Gabriel had come down on the correct side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that emotions aren’t at the top of my family’s priority list,” Sam said. “I mean, they’re fantastic and we all love one another, but we don’t really do the touchy-feely stuff. At least, my parents and Dean don’t. Cas either.  I’m sort of the odd one out in that regard, so I tend to apologize for my feelings in advance,” Sam explained. “I’ll work on it though, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” Gabriel shifted on the couch, turning to face him and curling his legs onto the upholstery.  “If you’re not comfortable with it, then don’t ‘work on it.’  I’m just letting you know that I love feelings. I’m an actor, it’s sort of in the job description, kiddo.  But I have no issue if you want to express yours.  That being said, if you want to tone it down around your family—or all the time—that’s fine with me. I just want us to be happy and comfortable with one another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let out a small breath and nodded.  “I really appreciate that, Gabriel.  I think for a while, things might be a bit stiff around them. But they’ll love you, I know it.”  Did he dare?  It was so soon.  “Just like I...know I will...love you too,” Sam’s voice stumbled over the words of his awkward love confession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The best part of all, was that Gabe knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was doing. The actor's face split into a beaming grin and he leaned in, saying, “I love you too, Sammy,” before kissing him chastely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about this situation was both surreal and perfect; and Sam didn’t know which one to pay more attention to. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of the week here with Gabriel and learning all that he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet again, as though Gabe could read his mind, he said, “Well, you have me at a disadvantage again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know each other’s names now,” Sam chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Gabriel said. “I was thinking more about the fact that you admitted earlier to crushing on me for—how long?  Oh? Right. ‘Like, forever.’”  Sam blushed hotly. “So, I’m guessing that means that you know a little bit about me—on top of whatever horrible things that Cas has spilled. But I know next to nothing about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I know you have a brother named Dean that you sort of hero-worship. I know that Dean-o is soulmates with my cousin. I know that you have a dog—who I can’t wait to meet, by the way—and his name is Moose. And I know that you are a big dorky fan of my show and I love that.”  Gabe paused before shrugging, “But that’s about it, kiddo.  What else do ya got?  Come on—hit me with some Sam Winchester factoids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we can take turns,” Sam said. “You ask and I’ll ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And no lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One pass, that we will eventually explain sometime in the future,” Sam countered, knowing that Gabe was bound to ask at least one question that Sam wouldn’t want to explain. Not on their first day as soulmates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Gabriel pretended to grumble, but Sam could see his relief as well. He was sure that Gabe had his own secrets that weren’t ready to see the light of day. “Me first.  What’s your favorite takeout food?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Favorite?” Sam hummed. “Okay, don’t tell Dean when you meet him, because I always order beef and broccoli, but I have a soft spot for sweet and sour chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked confused. “So why wouldn’t you order that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked at him. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to work fried food off at the gym?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Gabe’s eyes went wide. “You’re a health nut, aren’t you?  Oh for fuck’s—seriously?  The universe put my candy coated ass with a man who loves salads!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed loudly. “You’re not wrong, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>love salads.  But the whole staying in shape thing is more for my job.” Sam mentally crossed his fingers that Gabriel wouldn’t remember that comment for his next question.  “Okay, what about you,” Sam continued. “We’re out on a date at a Chinese food restaurant and I splurge and order sweet and sour—what do you order?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mushu pork,” Gabriel said immediately.  Sam nodded his approval—it was a great dish—but Gabe wasn’t finished. “General Tso's chicken, a couple of egg rolls, maybe some pot stickers, those are always a great choice. Fried rice for sure, oooh—those little donuts too.  And I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut </span>
  </em>
  <span>for crab cheese wontons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stared with his mouth open.  His eyes raked down Gabriel’s compact frame. Sure he had a hint of dad bod going on, but Sam knew first hand how strong the man was. Besides, the little hint of belly was ridiculously hot!  “Where do you keep it?” He asked.  “Do you have a hollow leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two, actually,” Gabe joked back. “You said that you stay in shape for your job?  What is it? Oh—let me guess,” Gabe laughed infectiously. “An underwear model?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close,” Sam said, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. “I’m going to have to use my pass I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Gabriel said easily, though he did look a bit disappointed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad, really,” Sam said. “It’s just that I went into the family business and I’d like you to meet my parents and Dean before you get weirded out, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you assassins?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Sam said, rubbing his neck with his free hand.  He wasn’t sure how to answer that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he decided quickly. “Not assassins. Just. It’s a business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel considered him for a moment before shrugging, “Okay. Can I ask another then since you passed on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>job </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Sam said with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the next hour trading queries and learning more and more about one another. Sam had been correct in assuming that Gabe would use his free pass as well. Oddly enough it came when Sam wondered about his father, Chuck.  Gabe just said that he’d explain another time and then asked what Sam wanted to eat from room service after both of their stomachs rumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They placed their orders; a toasted sandwich with turkey, Brie and cranberry sauce, along with a fresh garden salad for Sam, and a personal pizza and two slices of cake for Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a big cake eater,” Sam admitted after Gabe hung up the phone and informed Ketch that they would have food ready soon for him to procure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured,” Gabe smiled. “That’s why they're both for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed heartily at that. He was just about to lean forward and capture Gabriel’s sugary lips once more when his phone beeped loudly in his pocket. Sam grunted and pulled it out, seeing that he’d missed four calls and almost a dozen texts. How had that happened?  “Oh shit,” he groaned. “It’s Dean.  He’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>texted—he’s probably freaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did your phone go off?” Gabe wondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the door, where Ketch was preparing to leave, he said, “It was beeping and ringing the entire time you two lovebirds were out here gabbing. I’m shocked that you didn’t hear the incessant noise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at one another, mollified. Apparently the world fell away when one was getting to know their soulmate. “Sorry Arthur,” Gabe called, as his bodyguard left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, would you mind if I called Dean back?  I just want him to know that I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it, kiddo,” Gabe hopped to his feet. “While you’re on the phone I’m going to hop in the shower and get the convention washed off of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Sam said. “Thanks.”  He leaned down and pressed a quick, familiar kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell big bro that you’re with your soulmate and you’ll be back in the morning,” Gabe said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that’s my invitation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Gabriel’s turn to blush. “Well, I just thought...you know,” Gabe stammered. “I’m not trying to push or anything I just thought...if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want,” Sam smiled.  “You couldn’t force me to leave your side. Not now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel hummed.  “Good.  That’s good to know.  Well,” he turned and headed toward one of the rooms. “I’m going to shower—you make that call.  And then we can feast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared, leaving the door cracked. Sam could hear the water turning on and the sound of Gabriel’s melodious tenor singing something.  He smiled to himself and dialed the first number in his speed dial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sammy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel brushed his teeth while waiting for the water in the shower to warm up. He hummed a tune around his toothbrush and spat a big glob of foam into the sink.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you know you’ll never see</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” he sang to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror and kept singing.  He felt amazing!  So what if he was singing a girly song—he’d found his soulmate!  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You meet your prince, a charming prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” Gabe tested the water and found it to be just right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off his clothes, singing away.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘As charming as a prince will ever be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’”  Gabriel stepped under the steaming water and immediately wet his face. When he came out from under the spray, he shook his head and opened his eyes, he couldn’t stop the huge grin spreading across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found him,” Gabriel whispered. “I found my prince,” he said before bursting into almost hysterical laughter.  Discovering his soulmate was turning him into a weird, cheesy version of himself. He hadn’t felt like this since Kali and even then it paled in comparison to his feelings for Sam. This was how Balathazar had described meeting Atty.  The freeing fall of losing your inhibitions and finally being able to let go of your fears. Gabriel knew that his fluttering emotions were due to the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>—certain, in fact, of Sam’s affections. Soulmates were built for their other half and now that they’d found each other, they would never love another. Gabe knew without having to hear the words, that Sam loved him, just as he was so deeply in love with Sam in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the warmth of the shower, knowing that the love of his life was just outside, was such a comfort. For a moment, a flash of disappointment went through him.  Not about Sam, no—disappointment in himself. He really had given up hope, and now he felt so stupid for losing faith. Things were finally looking up for Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it wasn’t just his future that was on the rise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down, Gabe saw that he was already hard as a rock. Just thinking of Sam had him aching with need. He didn’t know how quickly Sam wanted to progress with their relationship, and he’d meant what he said—he wouldn’t push. Gabriel didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam in a sexual way, not on Day One, when they still had eternity together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eternity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be proven, but most stories and legends of soulmates spoke of the two souls being bound together, even in the afterlife. Religions that held reincarnation as a belief, felt that the souls would find one another in each and every life as well. Gabriel fervently hoped that it was true. Not only would he get to be with Sam forever, but it would allow Balthazar to be reunited one day with Atropos and that gave Gabriel some measure of comfort for his grieving friend. Now that he had Sam, his horror at Balthazar’s situation had grown a hundredfold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe looked back down at his erection and groaned. He couldn’t...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he hadn’t for a very long time and here he was—wishing that Sam was with him, squashed into the tub where they could explore. Gabriel wondered if Sam was proportional everywhere, though he knew that it wasn’t a guarantee. After all, Gabe himself was on the shorter side for males, yet he more than made up for it with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>generous attributes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Gabriel slowly ran his fingers down his belly, pausing just as he reached his throbbing cock. It wasn’t fair of him to help himself take the edge off when Sam was out there, unable to relieve any pressure that he may feel. Before he could lecture himself any longer, Gabriel’s fingers circled the base and squeezed. He held himself firmly for almost a full minute before the feeling in his groin began to subside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Removing his hand, Gabriel busied himself cleaning his hair and skin, taking extra care to feel and smell as nice as possible for his new soulmate. He wanted tonight to be wonderful for them both, and body odor was a definite mood killer. As he washed, his boner thankfully subsided and Gabe blew out a breath of relief. By the time he turned off the water and began toweling himself dry, he was flaccid once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe dressed in a pair of soft grey and blue flannel pants and a thin white shirt.  In the past, he’d always wanted to impress but he knew that his soulmate wouldn’t want him to put on airs.  No—Gabe knew that Sam would want him happy and comfortable for their first night, just as he wanted Sam to be the same. The thought stirred something in him and Gabriel almost groaned. He’d spirited Sam away from his own hotel and the kid had nothing to wear besides the clothes on his back. Looking down at himself, Gabriel immediately threw out the idea to lend something to Sam. Not only would it be uncomfortable for his soulmate, but he’d look ridiculous in Gabe’s clothes. That was life when your soulmate was seven or eight inches taller than you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Gabe did the only thing he could think of—he texted Uriel. His driver was the closest to Sam in height and build of all of them and would be the easiest to beg.  Ketch would bemoan his designer silk pajamas and make a fuss. Gabriel was certain that if Uriel even slept, he’d probably have something appropriate to loan Sam. The response came quickly, just as Gabe was walking back out to the common living space of the suite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had already arrived and was helping Sam set out the trays of food for them to eat. As Gabriel greeted them and sat down, he noticed a very expensive bottle of champagne chilling next to their plates. He hadn’t ordered that. Looking up at Ketch quizzically, his bodyguard sighed and fixed him with a look.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you’re technically my employer, but I do believe in all these years that we have become...</span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of a sort,” Ketch said. “I’m happy for the both of you. Finding one's soulmate is extraordinary and deserves to be celebrated.  It’s from my private stash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel let out a low whistle. Ketch was a liquor snob—more so even then Crowley at cast parties.  He knew without a doubt that the champagne would be excellent.  It spoke volumes that Ketch was willing to part with one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Artie,” Gabriel didn’t know what else to say. Ketch understood—their years together giving them a deep knowledge of each other’s quirks. Smiling and giving a short nod, Ketch moved to give them some privacy.  Just as he was ready to head to his room with his own meal, Uriel strode out of his room and thrust a pair of plain black sleep pants at Sam, who, in his surprise, took them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get out of your clothing,” Uriel said blandly. “Please don’t return them, they are no longer of use to me.”  With that, Uriel picked up his tray and walked back to his room. Gabriel called out a, “Thanks, Buddy,” as the door closed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam looked up at Gabe in utter confusion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in your jeans so I asked Uri to loan you a pair of pajama pants.”  Gabe poked at the material in Sam’s hand. “Wow, he’s even as boring and bland when he’s off duty as he is when he’s suited up and yelling at me—weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sam said.  “But do you think he’s mad at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Ketch spoke up. “That was his ‘Welcome to the Family’ gesture. You’ll get used to him—Gabriel is correct, Uriel can be hysterical once you figure him out.”  The two of them shared a glance which had them both chuckling while Sam looked on in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam said, sounding for all intents and purposes like he was completely out of his depth. “That was nice of him.  No shirt though,” he commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Congrats on Finding Your Soulmate’ gift. Uri knows how much I like shirtless boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you enjoy it then,” Sam said in a low, rather seductive tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s my cue,” Ketch took the rest of his meal and retreated to his own space, leaving the new lovers alone once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both picked at their food for a while in silence, trying to figure out what to say. When they did speak, it was in unison.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was your call okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You first,” Gabe said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just asking how your shower went,” Sam’s cheeks pinked and he shoveled a forkful of salad into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uneventful,” Gabe said. “Though I did use my oatmeal cookie body wash so I’ll smell delicious tonight,” he paused. “Unless you’d prefer like, I don’t know, ranch dressing or radish body wash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam choked on his food as he laughed.  “No,” he said. “Both of those sound awful and I’m a fan of oatmeal cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Super,” Gabe said, taking a bite of his pizza. It was still steaming hot—Ketch must have been hovering as the food came out of the oven. “I love brick oven pizzas,” he said around a mouthful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re pretty good,” Sam agreed. “My family sometimes does them on the grill. We each get our own and can put whatever we want on it. Dean and my dad load theirs up with meat.  I do the same with veggies, and my mom likes white pizza with oil and either chicken or crab. It’s not bad, but when I’m going to splurge I want it to be delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know how I’d feel about seafood on pizza,” Gabe mused. “I’m not even cool with anchovies so I doubt I’d like it.  What’s your fave veggie to put on top?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Banana peppers,” Sam said immediately.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try it sometime,” Gabe promised. “Just for you.”  They smiled sappy grins at one another before turning back to their food. “So how is Dean-o doing?  Was he freaking out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as I thought,” Sam said. “I mean, he and Cas were in the audience so they saw what happened. They actually convinced me to go up there in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t going to?” Gabe felt his heart drop at the thought that he could have missed out on Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head slowly. “I wasn’t sure. Everyone going up there was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I...I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it.”  And he truly did. “I’m glad that Cassie and Dean have my back at least,” he joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to thank them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled. “Cas just wants you to be happy,” he said. “Dean would definitely take gifts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed at that and Gabe chomped down on another slice. “So he’s not going to send the national guard after you, I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Sam said. “He was just making sure that all was well. He turned on the tracking on my phone so he knew where I was.  We’ll have to meet up with them sometime tomorrow. Maybe dinner. I know Cas wants to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the casual comment about tracking Sam’s phone. That was...odd. Why would the brothers need to have such a program? He didn’t get to ruminate on it much however, since Sam simply plowed on into the conversation. He tried to focus on Sam discussing where and how he could introduce him to Dean.  Gabriel decided that he’d ask them all to hang with him in the green room if they desired. If Dean was as big a fan as Sam said, the two Winchesters would probably get a kick out of seeing the cast during down time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted more as they ate, trying to get as many casual touches in as they could. Sam brushed pizza sauce from Gabe’s cheek and they both cracked up. After they’d cleared their plates away to be removed later, they sat on the sofa together, holding hands and kissing, though things didn’t get very heated. Gabriel was fine with that—he just wanted to be in Sam’s presence. They didn’t have to be naked to enjoy one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Long after the sun had gone down, and they’d both began to yawn, Gabriel suggested that they head to bed for the night. He had an early morning after all.  The convention began at ten am, but he had an interview at nine and if he wanted to have time to get ready and still eat he’d need to be up no later than seven, and it was already creeping up on midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took Sam’s hand and led him to the bedroom. There was a generic toothbrush provided by the hotel and Gabe told Sam where his toothpaste was located. They both got ready together, bumping hips and smiling as they prepared for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they stood on either side of the bed, Gabriel in his flannel pants and Sam in Uriel’s borrowed ones and no shirt, they suddenly had an awkwardness charging the air between them. Gabe wasn’t sure what it was for Sam—for him it was all of the thick cords of muscles on display.  Sam was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  He’d joked about wanting to see his soulmate’s chest but now that he had an eyeful, Gabe was just grateful that he had a shirt on. He wasn’t chiseled like a fitness model or action hero; not like Sam. Suddenly, Gabe had a lot of self-consciousness floating around inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great that you like the side by the window,” Sam said. “I prefer to be close to the door, but Dean always insisted on that bed when we were growing up or traveling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Gabriel asked, pulling the covers back in order to give his hands something to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He says it’s to protect me,” Sam chuckled. “I got it back when I was seven.  But now I’m twenty-five with two inches and forty pounds of muscle on him, I think I can handle myself. Ironically, that’s why I like to be by the door too. So I can protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel gave him a soft, delighted smile. “Well, that’s what Artie is for.  You don’t have to worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always going to worry about you, Gabriel,” Sam said gravely. “I did even before I knew you. And now? You’re my whole world, Gabe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure of what to say, and also to avoid his voice betraying the emotions he was feeling, Gabe hopped into bed and curled up on his side, facing Sam. His gorgeous giant joined him and they lay there, face to face, as Sam entwined their fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the lights off and the moon glowing through the sheer curtains, Gabe could just make out Sam’s handsome features. God, he was beautiful. How did Gabriel get so damn lucky?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the last thought that he had before he drifted off to sleep, his hand tucked safely into his soulmate’s for the first night of many to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Lyrics for the song that Gabriel sings to himself are from ‘A Lovely Night,’ from the Rodgers &amp; Hammerstein musical ‘Cinderella.’ (That's just for you, Sarah)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabe wants breakfast sandwiches, Dean knew where Sam kept his saucy pics of Gabriel as a teenager, Charlie wants the deets (but not about the peens), and everyone gets to go backstage!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“A bond between souls is ancient – older than the planet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>– Dianna Hardy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam now knew Dean’s agony when it came to sharing a room at the convention.  It was torture waking up next to his soulmate and unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything about it. Though Sam wasn’t being cockblocked by his sibling—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the alarm clock, and someone pounding on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam blinked his eyes open to find Gabriel wrapped around him with all four limbs, he felt complete. Perfect.  He held tightly to the man in his arms and burrowed his face into Gabriel’s warm, oatmeal cookie smelling neck. Sam was just beginning to register the fact that they were both hard when there was a rap on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” Arthur Ketch’s voice came. “Get a move on—we’re going to be late. Uriel has already gone to fetch the car.”  There was a pause before Ketch knocked again and shouted, “Gabriel Richard Milton!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curled around Sam, Gabriel groaned and muttered, “No thank you,” in a bleary tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabe,” Sam whispered. “Ketch says you’re going to be late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here with you,” Gabriel drew out the last word and mouthed at Sam’s collarbone, which only served to make him harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gabriel,” Sam instinctively rocked his hips as Gabe continued to sleepily kiss him. “You’re going to kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want that,” Gabe said, sounding suspiciously more awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam finally looked down, he saw half lidded whiskey eyes watching him and a pleased smirk on Gabriel’s face.  “You’re doing this on purpose,” Sam said over the sound of Ketch getting progressively more irritated on the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of fucking course,” Gabe said happily. He leaned in and grabbed Sam’s cheeks, pressing a wet smack to his lips. “There.  I can’t wake up until I get my morning kiss from my soulmate,” Gabe smiled at Sam before rolling out of bed and shouting that he’d only be a minute as he headed to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and joined Gabriel to brush their teeth and relieve their bladders. Gabe tried to talk Sam into staying in bed and not getting up “at the ass crack of dawn,” but Sam just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m used to a lot earlier than this,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross,” Gabe said. “Remind me to tell you all about how much I love my beauty sleep when I’m allowed to get it. I’m going to need a lot of it if people are going to believe we’re together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t even think, he just whirled the damp towel in his hand and thwacked Gabriel across the ass. Turning with a gasp, Gabe eyed him. “What the hell?” Gabe asked, though his eyes were dancing with mirth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking shit about the man I love,” Sam blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s that word again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never tire of hearing you say it, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hurriedly got ready, Sam borrowing Gabe’s deodorant and putting his clothes from the previous day back on.  He decided that his first stop once back at the convention hotel would be a stop at his own room to shower and change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they flung the door open, Ketch was waiting, hand raised to knock once again.  The bodyguard heaved a put upon sigh and waved his hands impatiently. “Let’s go!  We’re already tardy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need breakfast,” Gabe said, winking at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No time,” Ketch responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I need hash browns and egg sandwiches,” Gabriel persisted as they left the suite and headed toward the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time get some sleep instead of fornicating all night with your soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blushed hotly.  “We weren’t—we just slept together. Sleeping!  Sleeping with our eyes closed and...fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself, kiddo,” Gabe teased. He looked back at Ketch, “Technically it’s not ‘fornicating’ when we are soulmates. Don’t try to impress Sam with your big British vocabulary, Artie. He’s already guessed that you’re smart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As lovely as that is to hear, we still don’t have time to stop for your greasy breakfast foods,’” Ketch said as they walked up to the car. “However,” he said with a glint in his eye. “That quaint lady in charge of the convention, Donna?” Gabe nodded. “I believe she is bringing pastries. Homemade,” Ketch threw in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe pumped his fist and said, “Hells yeah,” as he climbed into the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joining him, Sam immediately grasped Gabe’s fingers and made a point to thank Uriel again for the loan of his extra pajama pants. “I’ll make sure to bring my own tonight,” Sam promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Uriel said in his now familiar monotone. “Those pants are absolutely yours now.  I do not need to run the risk of anything that has touched Gabriel’s genitals to touch mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re such a buzzkill, Uri—it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time,” Gabriel said, causing the driver to sputter with indignation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at their hotel, Uriel pulled the car around back to the loading dock once again to let them out. Ketch scanned the area before he opened the car door and hissed at Gabriel to, “move his arse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to swing by my room to check on Cas and Dean and grab a quick shower before things get going for the day,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww,” Gabe whined, jutting out his lower lip.  “You’re no fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel gross,” Sam countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door in front of them opened and the haggard looking woman from the day before who had dragged Gabriel and Balthazar off of the convention floor stood before them.  “Gabriel,” she exclaimed. “You are exactly eight minutes and forty-two seconds late!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Hannah,” Gabe deadpanned. “You got even more insane in the last twelve hours. You’re counting to the second now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interview</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snapped. “He can’t come,” she pointed to Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the perfect thing to say to make Gabriel dig his heels in out of protest. “Now wait one minute,” he started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Sam broke in. “Remember, I’ve got to go too.  Look, I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, he’ll see you tonight,” Hannah said, reaching for Gabe’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Gabe sounded grumpy. “One more thing though,” he said, pulling Sam to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met in a bruising kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue.  It was well beyond what they had done the night before, and when Sam felt the hand squeezing his ass, he knew that half of the kiss was for him—and the other was to shut Hannah up. He couldn’t say that he minded.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pulled away and said, “Love ya, kiddo,” with a wink.  And then he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stood on the spot for a full minute, smiling like an idiot, before he spun on his heel and headed toward the main entrance of the hotel. He made his way to his room and prayed that Cas and Dean were dressed—or at least not screwing. He’d already walked in on that show enough times to be scarred for life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In deference to his sanity, Sam knocked on his own door before using the keycard to enter. Thankfully, Cas was fully dressed and sitting on the end of the bed staring oddly at the television.  It was playing a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cracked Halo’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>rerun.  The bathroom door was mostly closed and Sam could hear the shower running and Dean singing an off key ‘Foreigner’ song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Sam,” Cas said, squinting at the TV.  “I don’t recall any of this happening,” he indicated the events on screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because this is from Season Six,” Sam said, sinking down onto the other bed to wait for Dean to emerge. “You’ve only made it halfway through Four at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Castiel nodded.  “That makes sense then.”  He abruptly changed the channel and turned to Sam. “I don’t wish to ‘spoiler’ myself,” Cas used quote fingers.  “How was your evening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Sam said with a smile.  “It was amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing can match the feeling of being with your soulmate,” Castiel agreed. “It is indescribable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Sam nodded. “I never understood what Dean was always going on about when he met you, but now...now I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, Sam,” Cas said. There was a beat while Castiel seemed to be considering something before he spoke.  “How is Gabriel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s great!  I just,” Sam grinned. “I really love him, Cas.” Castiel smiled as well, but he looked off.  “And you were asking about his well-being, weren’t you?  Ugh, I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Sam,” Castiel said. “You’re not. It is understandable that you’re focused on Gabriel and your mutual feelings—especially this early in your relationship. But yes, I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s good,” Sam said. “Really good. He misses you and wants to meet up. He was so shocked when I mentioned how I knew you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine,” Cas gave a low chuckle. “What are the odds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, and I don’t care.  I’m just happy that all of us have found one another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As am I, Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two ladies gabbing about?” Dean said, walking into the room with a towel slung low on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t ladies, Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes at his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me,” Dean joked. “Between Sammy’s girly hair and the two of you watching ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Days of Our Lives,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wasn’t sure I was in the right room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Cas turned and noticed that the random channel Cas had turned on, was indeed a soap opera. “That man looks a bit like you, Dean,” Cas said, gesturing toward the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No he doesn’t,” Dean grumbled—but he stopped teasing them. “So, Sammy.” Dean dropped his towel and pulled on some underwear. Thankfully he was mostly hidden behind Castiel’s frame.  The naked lust on Cas’ face was gross enough without having to see his brother’s junk. “How was your night?  Did you, ya know, ‘get to know’ your dream man?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, and it reminded Sam of Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Sam said, trying to keep a straight face. He knew that Dean was only asking to embarrass him and actually didn’t want to know anything. “We talked about our lives.  I learned that he can eat more than you, and he kisses like it’s the last scene in a romance movie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” Castiel said nodding gravelly. Sam knew enough about his future brother-in-law that he could tell Castiel was helping him needle at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting, dude,” Dean yanked his shirt over his head with a scowl. “I don’t want to hear about some Hollywood Playboy corrupting my little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you ask?” Sam raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my family,” Cas reminded his lover. “Be polite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s not corrupting me,” Sam rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep with him?” Dean narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Sam grinned. “We shared the bed and slept all night long. Fell asleep holding hands too.  Is that okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See that he doesn’t pressure you,” Dean said gruffly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, Dean, Gabriel is my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s mine too now,” Sam said. “Which makes him yours from multiple angles. So, just please keep in mind that I was cool about Cas when you two met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was silent for a beat before grunting, “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask,” Sam said standing up and heading to the bathroom. “I need a shower and then I’ll be ready to head downstairs. You guys can go on ahead if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Dean waved his hand. “We’ll wait for you, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just wish to grill him some more,” Cas observed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and I want more time to make out with you,” Dean grinned at his soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam made a quick retreat into the bathroom with the fresh clothes he’d grabbed.  He showered quickly, his need to get down to the convention floor surpassing his desire to jerk off. Once he was clean and dressed, Sam stepped out into the room and sure enough, Cas and Dean were tangled together on the bed kissing passionately. Sam cleared his throat and the two men broke apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t see ya there, Sammy,” Dean said brightly, smacking his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gross,” Sam commented casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back at’cha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Children,” Cas broke in with a sigh. “We need to get going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Angel,” Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek and they headed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in the elevator, Dean turned away from Cas long enough to ask Sam if he’d called their parents. “Do mom and dad know that Moose has a new daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Sam said. “I kind of want to tell them in person, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” Dean said. “Damn, Sammy. They’re going to be so happy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom will for sure,” Sam agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad will too,” Dean assured him. “He’ll just want to threaten Gabe first—just like he did to Cas. Plus he’ll probably make fun of you that you used to have those underwear pictures of Gabriel under your pillow and he turned out to be your soulmate,” Dean guffawed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!  How did you know about those?” Sam was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortified</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It wasn’t like they were alone in the elevator and the group of young girls in front of them were giggling at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dean said. “You hid them </span>
  <em>
    <span>under your pillow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  Anyone would look there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you told dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Dean said. “I was sixteen and an asshole. I had to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  At least I didn’t spread it around school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for your discretion,” Sam buried his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kept photos of Gabriel in his underwear under your pillow?” Castiel was staring at him, head tilted. The teenagers were laughing outright by now and Sam wanted to disappear through the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a few clippings,” he hedged. “Nothing was pornographic. It was from a catalog shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know those pictures,” one of the girls turned to Sam with a grin.  “I don’t blame you either, he was pretty hot when he wasn’t so old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krissy!” her friend hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was cracking up and even Cas was attempting to hide a smile. Great. He was never going to live this down. Hopefully Dean wouldn’t take it upon himself to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how deep Sam’s childhood crush had gone. He might have to kill his brother if Dean went that far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to the con site and wandered around the booths for a while.  People were staring at Sam, but no one came up to them until Charlie spotted him above the crowd.  “Sam!” she cried, bouncing up to him.  “Oh-Em-Gee! You’re Gabriel Milton’s soulmate—I am so fracking happy for you, my dude!” Charlie babbled always as she gripped his wrist and pulled him away from the crowd. “Spill, Winchester—I need all the juicy deets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam raised his eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not the gross penis parts, obviously,” Charlie wrinkled her nose. Next to Sam, Cas made a low snort of amusement. “Come on,” she begged. “Just one little bitty detail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said good-naturedly.  “What do you want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie beamed up at him. “Your first kiss,” she bounced on her toes. “Was it magic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned at his new friend. “Charlie,” he said. “It was perfect.  Definitely magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and made a swooning motion.  “I’m so jelly. Good for you Winchester!  Snagging the love of your life and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them began to make their way into the hall to take their seats for the first panel when a young man in an awkwardly striped shirt stepped in front of them and cleared his throat.  His eyes were darting all around them and he was fidgeting incessantly.  “Sam Winchester?” the guy whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?” Dean stepped in front of Sam, who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, my name is Samandriel,” he said. “But you can call me Alfie.  I work for the convention company.  Gabriel cleared it with my boss, Miss Hanscum and I just got the okay to bring you and your friends backstage,” he paused. “If you want, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we want,” Dean blurted.  He glanced up at Sam with pleading eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh yes, take us now, good sir,” Charlie clapped her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam looked at his brother. “Do you want to go because you want to meet the cast and hang out with them?  Or because you want to grill Gabriel and give him the big brother speech?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two birds, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Sam said. “If you come with us then you have to be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always nice!” Dean pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will keep him in line, Sam,” Cas said. “If at any point you request it, I will remove Dean.”  Castiel’s voice went even deeper than normal.  “And he will be on his best behavior...or else.  Is that clear, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam watched his brother melt under Castiel’s raised eyebrow and domineering command.  Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something he’d never wanted to know about their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Castiel,” Dean said seriously before turning back to Sam. “Come on man!  Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Sam gave in. “Can all four of us come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Alfie said. “Gabriel insisted that you could bring your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie linked her arm into Sam’s and pointed ahead of them.  “Lead on!” she directed Alfie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was just ecstatic that he’d get to see Gabriel again. Two hours without his soulmate was already taking its toll on their new bond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that you had better watch yourself,” Balthazar was being serious, but he was completely ignoring Gabriel as he spoke.  “I know Crowley is pissed for certain, and I can’t imagine that Rowena was too happy with your lewd display.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was lewd about it?” Gabe scoffed. “Seriously—enlighten me. What did I do on stage with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would make someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush.  Come on Balthy, lay it on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just repeating what I heard,” Balthazar finally looked over at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for one, was gravely disappointed in the lack of French kissing. When most people meet their soulmates they become attached at the mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Gabriel said.  He wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to needle his best friend. “Jack and Rose didn’t make out right away in ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh damn, I love that flick,” came a voice.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe and Balthazar looked up to see Sam and three others before them with Alfie hovering nearby. “Thanks Alfie,” Gabe called to the young man who was already scurrying away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heaven’s name</span>
  </em>
  <span> could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> love about that horrific film?” Balthazar was glaring at the man next to Sam. Gabe assumed that was Dean-o since the guy was holding hands with Cas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winslet’s rack,” Dean and the red headed girl on Sam’s other side spoke in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gave a long suffering sigh while both Sam and Gabriel considered the statement. Seemed fair to him. She was pretty hot, and incredibly nice the few times he’d met her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar made a disbelieving grunt before waving his hand airily. “I’ll give you that,” he finally said. “The lady has many charms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping up off of the couch, Gabe grabbed Sam and kissed him.  He even put a little tongue behind it for Balthy’s benefit. When he sat back down, pulling Sam with him, his best friend shook his head in amusement. “I am happy for you, Gabriel,” Balthazar said in an uncharacteristically grave tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he responded. “That means a lot.”  Balthazar nodded but didn’t elaborate. Sam looked quizzically at him and Gabe gave a subtle shake of his head. He’d tell Sam later—in private. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t disclose something so personal, but seeing as Balthy was his best friend and would be a big part of Sam’s life too now, his soulmate deserved to know why Balthy might get moody sometimes around them. God, Gabe’s heart ached thinking of the pain that Balthazar must be going through. The rawness—even after all this time—it had to be unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, how did you manage to snag an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this one as your soulmate?” Balthazar turned to Sam and grinned, “You know you’re too good for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Sam said hurriedly. “He’s too good for me.  He’s...everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it bad,” came a distinct Scottish voice from the side. They all turned to see Rowena leaning against the wall, watching them intently. “I never thought I’d see the day that you got yourself a genuine soulmate,” Rowena said. “And such a handsome specimen at that.”  Her eyes trailed over Sam with approval.  “How do you feel about sharing, dearie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Sam glared and slung his arm over Gabriel’s shoulder, dragging him close. The display of possessiveness sent a shiver down Gabe’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just checking,” Rowena said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” the red headed girl said, gazing at Rowena with stars in her eyes. “You are just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much prettier in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your mouth Charlie, you’re drooling,” Dean teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...you’re my favorite,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rowena purred. “Would you care to join me for some tea away from this sausage party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snorted with laughter and nodded, taking the hand that Rowena offered. When their skin touched, the half circle on Rowena’s wrist slowly filled in, and the actress gasped. “What in the world?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Charlie’s flipped their clasped hands over to reveal her own SoulMark filling in darkly. “Holy freaking—Seriously?” Charlie gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now this is going to make tea much more interesting,” Rowena’s blood red lips split in a delighted grin. “Come along with me, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Charlie beamed, following her new soulmate to a table across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me,” Gabriel exclaimed. “This is fantastic!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Sam wondered aloud, nose wrinkled. “Do I really want my friend bound to her?  She seems...not awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gabe waved his hand. “Rowena’s cool.  She’s just a trouble maker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re only vouching for her because you used to bang her,” Balthazar said slyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel glared at his friend, and flipped him off before looking at Sam. Much to his surprise, his soulmate wasn’t jealous at all. “That’s why,” he said. “She wanted you back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was never going to happen,” Gabe snorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not after she fucked The Chuck,” Balthazar added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man, that’s cold,” Dean shot Gabriel a sympathetic look. “She threw you over for your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Chuck is so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>old,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Castiel commented absently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That he is, Cassie,” Gabe bounced to his feet and pulled his cousin into a fast embrace before he could think better of it. The hug was awkward, much like all of their hugs throughout the years. Cas was just kind of a weird dude in general—it stood to reason he’d hug people weirdly too. “Good to see you,” Gabriel said. “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully that will be rectified with our soulmates being brothers,” Cas hoped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud cackle of laughter echoed throughout the room from the table where Rowena and Charlie were sitting. “Should we be worried about them?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” both Gabriel and Balthazar said together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to imagine what those two gingers will get up to,” Balthazar commented. “Perhaps they’d be up for a little Soulmate Ménage-a—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way.”  This time it was Sam and Dean who spoke in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to break it to you, but Charlie’s love is only for the ladies,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balthazar shrugged, “Good for her,” he smiled. “There’s always fans at the hotel bar,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Balthy,” Gabriel smiled at his friend.  “Never change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Balthazar got to his feet and grabbed two metal chairs from a nearby table. He swung them over for Castiel and Dean, and shot Gabe a salute.  “I’ll be leaving you four to get acquainted with the new family dynamic and all that,” Balthazar said. “Sam, it was good to meet you.  Remember to treat him right or I’ll come after you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the tone was joking, Balthazar was absolutely serious with his threat, and Gabe was pleased that Sam noticed. “I will never intentionally hurt Gabe,” Sam said. “I love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do,”Balthazar said with a smile before he walked across the room to chat with Hannah and Alfie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of threats,” Dean said, once they were alone. “I think you know what I’m going to say.”  He grinned rather ferally at Gabriel which earned him twin glares from both Sam and Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Gabe said casually, making eye contact. “Just know that anything you say will go double if you hurt my cousin. Cassie’s more of a brother to me. The only family I can stand, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Dean nodded, holding out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men shook, and didn’t let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the strain in their jaws, the reddening of their faces and the intense eye contact, it became very obvious that they two of them were trying to break the other’s hand, not shake it. “Okay, that’s quite enough,” Castiel physically pulled their hands apart. “You’re both children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You love us, Cassie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t know why,” Castiel said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know why you love me,” Dean winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, Dean,” Sam groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, keep it in your pants, Dean-o,” Gabriel chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed at that before Dean stopped and pointed at Gabe. “We’re good then?  I won’t hurt Cas, you won’t hurt Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Dean Machine,” Gabriel said.  “We have an accord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them raised their respective water bottles and said, “Huzzah,” as though they knew each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Dean said. “You LARP?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m the King of Moondoor in my chapter back in LA.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah,” Dean said, leaning in toward his new best friend. “I used to do it all the time but I sort of fell out of it with work. I’m going to join the next event in a few weeks as a Knight to Charlie’s Queen of Moons!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the Queen?” Gabe said, impressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Charlie called to them. “And Dean, all my knight positions have been filled. You have to start as a Handmaiden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the ice broken, Gabriel lost himself in chatting about LARPing with Dean, catching up on Castiel’s life, and absorbing the closeness of Sam for as long as he could. Nothing good can last though, because before he knew it, Hannah was approaching, tapping her watch and scowling. It was time for his autograph session, but he wasn’t ready to leave his Samshine just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo,” Gabe said. “Wanna do this stupid thing with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of a stupid thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crazy Fan Alert!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"A soulmate is someone to whom we feel profoundly connected, as though the communicating and communing that take place between us were not the product of intentional efforts, but rather a divine grace."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Thomas Moore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had never understood how celebrities could go to places like conventions and be ‘On’ for the entire time.  It looked exhausting. Though, when it came to his own job, Sam was definitely giving his all when he was on the clock, he didn’t have to keep up a bright and bubbly persona for fans. That helped, he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For that matter, Gabriel seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed </span>
  </em>
  <span>off of the fans. If they were upset about something that had happened on the show, so was he. If they were overjoyed to meet him, then they were his most exciting encounter of the whole day. It was tiring just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the ‘stupid thing’ that Gabriel wanted help with was an autograph session, so they at least got to sit. And Sam made sure that he scooted his chair as close to Gabriel that he could. Gabe joked that he could just climb on his lap if it would make him happy.  Sam hated how red the comment made him; especially when the first person in line giggled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line before them seemed endless and Sam wondered how long they would be sitting here. Somewhere behind them, Ketch was hovering, his eyes seeing everything. It gave Sam a bit of comfort to know that he wasn’t the only one standing between Gabriel and hundreds of people who adored him. Sometimes the more a person liked a celebrity, the more dangerous things could be. Sam was no stranger to fan worship himself, and some of the people in line looked a little too on edge for his comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep himself calm as people walked up to Gabriel and handed over something to sign. It was usually a photo, or book; but sometimes it was a shirt, a body part or even a homemade prop replica. Some of the DIY pieces that fans brought to be signed impressed Sam to all hell. These people were talented—there was no doubt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each person who approached got a bit of a special touch. Gabriel would ask their name and thank them for watching the show. He’d give off his charming smirks and make occasional inappropriate comments that made both Sam and the fans laugh. He even included Sam when he spoke to people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some asked questions, and a lot of them revolved around what Gabriel was going to do next now that he’d found his soulmate.  The first time someone asked about Sam, Gabriel linked their hands and smiled at him fondly before telling the woman that he was just so in love and ready to start the rest of his life. A chorus of, “Awwwws,” went down the queue, and Sam ducked his head in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing, kiddo?  Having fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s different, sitting here,” Sam said slowly. “I’m enjoying myself. I don’t know how you do it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I happen to love my job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of love your job too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Gabriel winked and leaned in for a quick kiss before the next person in line approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man blinked at them and looked at Sam with obvious jealousy, though he didn’t say a thing. He handed over a photo of himself with Gabriel, and Sam realized that the guy had been one of the fans on stage last night. No wonder he looked upset. He’d been so close to having what Sam now did. It had to sting. Sam tried to smile at the guy, but he bolted as soon as he got his autograph.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he was on stage last night,” Sam observed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he?” Gabe winked at the next person in line and signed her trucker hat on the bill.  “I didn’t notice. I only had eyes for one tall drink of man Moose up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We talked about this,” Sam said laughing. “You can’t call me moose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smacked his forehead in an over exaggerated fashion. “Ah, yes. Silly me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next person in line opened with, “You two are so cute together!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sam said, while Gabriel went for, “I know, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She asked what it was like to find your soulmate and Gabriel told her that it was the best feeling in the world and that he could possibly describe it. “Can you blame me, I mean—look at my man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she giggled and left, Sam kissed Gabe’s cheek quickly.  His soulmate grinned and said, “Thanks for sitting through this, Sammy.  I know it must be boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not,” he insisted. “I’m just glad that I get to be close to you. I wasn’t ready to be apart this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one,” Gabe commented. “I was a total disaster during my interview.  All I did was talk about you.  They asked about that indie horror film I just got cast in and somehow I looped it around to how much I love you. I may have gushed, so be warned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Sam said. He bit his lip in worry.  “I haven’t told my parents about you yet,” he admitted. “I just really want to do it in person. I have to go straight to their house after the con to pick up Moose, and it’s going to be the first thing out of my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hope they like unexpected company,” Gabriel said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Sam said.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m coming home with you, you sexy Samsquatch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Gabriel said as he signed another photo of himself.  He spoke with the fan for a moment about a particular scene in season seven before giving Sam his attention once more.  “I’m not about to let you go, kiddo.  I’ve already had Uriel talk to my manager and she is currently arranging a leave of absence for me from any commitments.  I’m going to get two weeks with you after this convention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned.  This was better news than he could have hoped for.  “That’s awesome,” he said.  Truthfully, it was more than that--he just couldn't find the words to express his pure joy over the fact that his soulmate was coming home with him.  “They’re going to love you,” he promised.  “I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be a first,” Gabriel said, matter-of-factly.  “Parents aren’t usually fans of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my own father hates me, so why would anyone else’s like me,” Gabriel said.  He sounded completely casual about the jab at himself, but Sam could see the tightness around his mouth and eyes and knew that his soulmate was hurting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my dad might give you the third degree, but he isn’t going to hate you,” Sam insisted.  “And my mom will love you as long as you love me--so you’re good there.  And who cares if Dean thinks you’re a dick, right?” Sam attempted a joke and it at least pulled a smile from Gabriel, which was all he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t care what Dean-o thinks,” Gabriel laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sam?”  Gabriel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you back,” Sam said.  “And Gabe?  Don’t worry about my parents. You’re golden.  They’re going to be your new family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The end of the autograph line was finally in sight and Gabriel allowed himself to relax just a bit.  Once he managed to get through the last few people, then he’d have roughly twenty-two minutes before his panel to shove some food in his cakehole and take at least ten minutes to make out with Sam somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed himself a quick glance over to his soulmate, and squeezed the fingers of Sam’s right hand, causing the man to grin happily. The two fans in front of them were most likely still in high school and gushing profusely over the two of them. It was cute, albeit disturbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just really romantic how you two found one another,” the two fans before them were practically bouncing out of their skin as they spoke to Gabriel and Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally cute,” one of them said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really great that you found your soulmate even though you’re really old,” the first girl said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel felt Sam physically flinch next to him and he gave the girls a tight smile and thanked them.  He attempted to not sound as bitter and sarcastic as he felt but he knew it didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said to the fan.  “Not old.”  They giggled and walked away.  “Wow, when did the kids get so mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they always were, Gabe,” Sam said, attempting lightness. “Don’t you remember how horrible high school was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Gabriel said. “That did suck.  Good thing I grew into my sexiness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you grew at all in high school?” Sam teased, the fan girl’s slight seemingly forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel barked out a laugh.  “Douche.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Sam leaned in and gave him the quickest of kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, a throat cleared and they pulled apart to see another fan standing before the autograph table, her features pinched and disapproving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so familiar, but Gabriel couldn’t place it right away. He blinked at her for a moment before it hit him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the girl from the prop replica booth where he’d met Benny; his wife’s friend or coworker or something.  The bubbly blonde girl.  She didn’t look as bright and bouncy as she had yesterday though.  Maybe the stress of working the con was wearing on her.  He knew that sometimes he was ready to pack it in, even though he loved doing these things.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Becca,” he chirped.  “How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Becky.”  She frowned, her eyes darting to Sam for a split second.  “I was doing okay...until last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Becky</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gabriel made sure to enunciate the correction of her name.  Next to him, he could see that Sam was eying the girl, his jaw set, as though he was seeing something that he didn’t like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching behind herself, Becky pulled out a prop replica of Gabriel’s sword on the show. A perfect rendering of the weapon.  “Would you mind signing the blade?” she asked, placing it gently in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this is very cool,” Gabe said, fingering the metal. He ran his hand along the blade and felt a quick, sharp pain as the edge of the sword sliced into the meat of his hand.  “It’s sharp,” he said slowly.  That was odd. The props sold weren’t supposed to be battle ready.  They were all supposed to be blunt and unwieldy. In his confusion, he looked up at Becky and what he saw made him freeze in horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you weren't supposed to end up with him,” she said, her voice wobbly.  “You were supposed to end up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  We are soulmates, Gabriel.  I can tell.  Your Mark is just an aberration.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Gabe’s blood was beginning to run cold, and he wasn’t sure what to do.  He spared a glance at Sam, who looked murderous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get rid of it,” Becky was saying, leaning in toward him. “And then you and I can be together. You’ve already started the process by blooding the blade.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gabriel could react, she’d snatched the sword out of his hand and held it high. The few people left in line screamed at the movement and collectively stepped back. Becky’s unhinged gaze was boring into him as she waved the sword around, ready to swing it downward into Gabriel. “All that I have to do now is cut your SoulMark off and then we can be happy forev—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off as Sam reached out and grabbed her by the neck.  His other hand wrenching her wrist until she shouted in pain and dropped the blade on the ground. “Stop talking,” Sam said. “As much as I’d love you to babble away any doubt that this was premeditated, I also don’t want you to get off on insanity—because you clearly are.  Nuts, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the technical term?” Gabriel said shakily as he tried to stand.  His knees felt as though they would give out at any moment and his heart was fluttering. Irritatingly, he was also flying at full mast.  Apparently Sam getting all protective was something that got his blood pumping. He awkwardly tried to hide his boner with his water bottle, but it only made Ketch give him a weird look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His actual bodyguard was at his side, standing between him and Becky. Although Gabe was certain that Sam was deterrent enough, Becky looked terrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to take my job, Samuel?” Ketch said in a joking, yet uneasy tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re not going to do it,” Sam didn’t even turn to look. “Have hotel security call the police.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done,” Ketch moved toward them.  “Hand her off to me,” the bodyguard suggested. “Take Gabriel somewhere private until the police arrive. I’ll watch her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t release Becky until Ketch had a physical hold on her.  “Let me know when they’re here.”  He turned to Gabriel and pulled him close as he called out to the few people left in line, “Sorry folks.  The rest of the autographs will be rescheduled, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled him along wordlessly.  They were through the doors and into the staff hallway, locked safely from the crowd within moments. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Sam was on him.  Their lips smashed together with a fierceness that they hadn’t yet broached. Though now, the passion washed over Gabriel like a wave, pulling him down and surrounding him with Sam; and he was helpless against it. All he could do was hold on, and let Sam lead him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FFS Becky!  Why are you so...Becky?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam's profession is finally revealed, SOMEONE secretly reads fan fic, and Chuck is freaking intense...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Giving someone a piece of your soul is better than giving a piece of your heart. Because souls are eternal.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Helen Boswell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was passionate and possessive, full of love and fear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the things that Sam wanted—what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Gabriel.  He couldn’t hold back, not now.  Not when he could have lost his soulmate less than twenty-four hours after finding him.  Sam poured as much of himself into the kiss that he could, and Gabriel melted into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing Gabe into the wall, Sam dominated the kiss—for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Gabriel had his wits about him, he’d spun them around and was pinning Sam.  It was a heady feeling to have someone able to manhandle a guy of his size. It wasn’t something that happened all that often for Sam—especially when the other man was smaller.  Something inside of Sam was screaming that while Gabriel might be shorter, their strength was most likely very comparable, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned Sam on more than he could say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam felt his body responding to Gabriel’s touch.  It was instinctive and raw and he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than the way that his skin seemed to spark at the contact with his soulmate.  It was exhilarating.  It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Sam was helpless to resist as Gabriel took control, taking, and showing Sam how much their bond had been strengthened.  It wasn’t ideal, but they had ‘leveled up’ as it were.  They were almost fully bonded and it was less than a day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine anything better at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel kissed him hard, and swept his tongue into Sam’s mouth, making him groan in pleasure.  He gripped Gabe’s hips and pulled them together, grinding his pelvis into his lover, causing Gabe to snarl.  “I hate being short,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your height,” Sam said breathily.  “It's perfect for me.  God, I love you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, kiddo.”  Suddenly Gabriel pulled away, and Sam started.  “How did you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole, taking down Batshit Becky like it was nothing.  You didn’t even break a sweat, like one freaking move and bam!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam worried his lip for a second, weighing the options.  He knew that this was going to come out now that he’d exposed his skill set.  He just hoped that Gabriel wasn’t freaked out.  There was a reason that he’d tried to avoid the topic of his job the previous evening.  Sometimes the family business didn’t go over well.  Normally, Sam didn’t care, but this was his soulmate--he couldn’t bear the thought of Gabriel hating a part of him.  He never knew how celebrities would react to his career.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, he bent down and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s once more.  He just wanted one sweet kiss before he came clean.  He didn’t expect Gabe to respond so enthusiastically.  The kiss heated quickly, with tongues and teeth and roaming hands.  Suddenly, Sam didn’t remember what he’d been nervous about in the first place.  This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  His soulmate.  The love of his life.  The man who was made to complete him; his other half.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click that vaguely registered, and Sam forced his lips away from Gabe to look up and assess any immediate threat.  “Sir,” Ketch poked his head through the door and eyed them. “Forgive the interruption, but the police are here. They’d like to question the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she still out there?” Gabe asked, sounding bitter and unsure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Ketch said, “Miss Rosen is already on her way to the station.  You’re clear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll be right here with you, Gabriel,” Sam said, running his hands soothingly along Gabe’s arms. “I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”  It was obvious that Gabriel just wanted to get this all over with.  Sam wouldn’t blame him if Gabriel didn’t want to stay for the panel either, though he knew they’d have to after skipping out the previous evening. That is, if the convention execs didn’t just cancel the whole shebang because of this disaster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Gabriel at his side, they headed out to face the cops and their questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officer in charge of the whole investigation, a no nonsense woman named Sheriff Mills, (“You can call me Jody”), who took the lead.  She was motherly, yet firm and Sam instantly liked her, especially when she didn’t separate the two of them. She seemed to understand that as new soulmates they needed to be close after such an incident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Milton, were you at all acquainted with Miss Rosen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Becky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gabriel shook his head. “I sort of met her yesterday. She’s helping run one of the vendor booths for the con.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jody said. “We are already talking to Mr. Lafitte about her,” she gestured to where the burly man in a cap from the replica booth was speaking to another officer. “He’s with Detective Henrickson now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked Gabriel though the events leading up to Becky’s attack, and seemed satisfied with his explanation of his side of things. When she finished, she turned to Sam and said, “Now, Mr. Winchester.  Any explanation where you learned to assess a situation and disarm an assailant with a knife?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam reached into his back pocket with a grim smile and pulled out his wallet.  Beside him, Gabriel watched with interest as he flipped through it and pulled out a laminated identification card and handed it to Sheriff Mills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sort of my job, Jody.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was so fucking confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jody looked at the ID card and then back to Sam, who nodded. She then handed it over to him, and he snatched it up, his eyes zipping through the words to make sense of what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam Winchester. License Number: 09132005. Family Business Security. Allotments: Concealed Carry, Armed Combat, Hand to Hand, Advanced Driving, CPR/BLS.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Sam questioningly, and saw that his soulmate was anxious.  Sam was shifting on the balls of his feet, his face tight with concern. He seemed ready to bolt and Gabriel didn’t like that one bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a bodyguard,” he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Sam finally met his eyes. “Yeah, I was sort of born into it.  My family have worked in private security for three generations.  My grandfather started the firm back in the fifties when he got back from the war.”  Sam sighed.  “I didn’t want to tell you like this. I didn’t know how you’d react.  My family runs a Private Security Firm. Mostly politicians, and businesses people who are high up on their own food chain—but we have worked with celebrities in the past. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, now Gabe was completely lost. “Why would that be a bad thing?  I can finally fire Arthur,” he tried to joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearby, Ketch, who was speaking with another officer, paused his conversation to snipe back, “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you utter twat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, buddy,” Gabe laughed at his friend. Turning back to Sam, he said, “Seriously though, I’m thrilled. I’ll be able to feel safe all the time. Ketch might actually take the stick out of his ass once in a while—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—Heard that too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And honestly, kiddo—it's kind of hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gabe smiled. “I like knowing that I don’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe with you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, Gabe popped up onto his toes and kissed Sam fully. Their lips melded together and Gabe heard himself let out a breathy moan. After a few moments, Jody cleared her throat and they broke apart, both bright red and grinning stupidly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that answers why you were so effective dealing with the threat,” Jody asked. “I’ve already spoken with Donna Hanscum, who runs the conventions, and she is not only pressing charges, but banning Miss Rosen from any future conventions through her company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gabe felt a little bad for SuperFan Becky, but to be fair, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried to slice and dice him in full view of everyone. It suddenly really hit him how lucky he was to have Sam as a soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jody talked to them for a few more minutes before leaving them to head out and question Becky; though she assured them that they had nothing to worry about on that front with the hotel’s cameras and plenty of witnesses.  When she left them alone, Gabriel grinned up at Sam and said, “You never have to worry about me leaving, kiddo.  I’m in this and you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the best news that I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I aim to please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed quickly, aware of their surroundings.  There were fans being questioned as well, which meant that the shaky camera phone photos of them would soon be all over the internet.  Neither of them cared much.  They were together, and they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” came a low southern drawl.  They both turned to see Benny standing nearby, his black cap twisting in his fingers.  “I am so sorry,” Benny said, looking at Gabriel.  “To both of you.  I can’t believe that she would do something like that.  She seemed so...harmless.  I just never thought that Andrea would be friends with someone like that.”  He sighed, looking stricken.  “I feel awful badly about this whole mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Gabriel said, reassuringly.  “It wasn’t your fault, Benny.  You took the advice of someone you trusted, and hell--I thought she was just an innocent, harmless fan too.  She fooled all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She must be dealing with a lot of mental anguish to have done something that drastic,” Sam said quietly.  “People don’t just snap out of nowhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That they don’t, brotha,” Benny agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel raked his hand over his face, considering.  He knew that they were probably right--Becky was most likely unstable and needed help.  But he just wasn’t feeling all that charitable toward her at the moment.  Maybe when the fact that she’d tried to carve off his SoulMark wasn’t so fresh, he’d think about forgiveness.  Not today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Benny said, looking at Sam.  “For your trouble, I’d like to extend a courtesy.  Anything out of my booth, free of charge.  Take your pick.  You saved my favorite actor on the show.  Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Sam said.  “I don't know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For his part, Gabriel was impressed.  He knew how expensive Benny’s work was, and if Sam was a security specialist, he probably didn’t make the big bucks.  Not enough to splurge on something like that.  It was generous, and made Gabriel grin because he knew that Sam would appreciate the gift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the grin split Sam’s face as he looked at Benny and said, “Thank you.  I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want.”  Sam pecked Gabe on the cheek with a soft smile.  “I’d love the replica of Thor’s Hammer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I know you’d be picking that?” Benny chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve only been eyeing it at your booth between every panel,” Sam added.  “Plus,” he turned to Gabriel again.  “Thor and Loki is one of the most popular ships on ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clashing Halos</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ and not only do I ship it, but I also get to be your Thor--from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sentimental sap,” Gabriel smirked.  “Fuck, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny smiled at them both and apologized once more, which they waved off.  “I’ll have it delivered to that kid Alfie before the convention is over,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Gabe laughed.  “I didn’t know you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the fandom, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blushed, “I might have read some fan fiction in my day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All featuring me, I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you ship me, then who do you ship me with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously me,” Sam chuckled, still red.  “We could be Gabriam, or Sambriel.  Gasam? No.  That sounds like an STD.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabriel,” Gabe added.  “We should be Sabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that,” Sam agreed.  “It sounds fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of sexy,” Sam said.  “What do you think about getting out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, Gabriel said, “No can do.  Not yet.  I punked out last night, I need to stay for the panel.  I promise, that as soon as it's over then we will be back at the hotel and I won't let you out of bed for a full day.”  Sam glowered at him.  “I promise that Ketch will be right next to me the entire time.  I’ll even have him stand on the stage with me.  You can hang in the green room and listen to everything over the speakers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam waited a beat before saying, “I don’t like it, but okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get you settled.”  Gabriel, followed by Ketch, led Sam back through the staff halls to the green room to wait.  He got Sam seated on the sofa that he usually occupied.  He made sure that his soulmate had a plate of carrot sticks and an unsweet iced tea, (gross on both counts), before it was time for him to head out on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked out to greet his adoring fans, Gabriel noticed that the green room wasn’t entirely empty.  Chuck was sitting in a darkened corner, watching Sam, and Gabriel fervently hoped that his father wasn’t about to cause any trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat almost stock still, tuned completely into the words coming over the speakers in the green room. He was listening to every word, trying to gauge the emotions out on stage. He wanted to make sure that Gabriel was all right. He knew that Ketch was with him, but it still made him uneasy to not have eyes on Gabriel himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked up and saw Chuck Shurley standing in front of him with a coffee mug in one hand and a shirt saying, ‘My Given Name is God.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hi...Chuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creator sat down in one of the chairs opposite of him and stared at Sam for almost a full minute. Over the speakers, someone was asking Gabriel if he would be relocating to be closer to his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to meet you,” Chuck said. “To talk to the man who was made for my son.”  Sam wasn’t sure what to say. “Samuel Winchester,” Chuck said. “Born May second, nineteen eighty-three to John and Mary Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat up straight in his chair, eyes wide and alert. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuck didn’t seem to hear him. “Brother, Dean Winchester—older. His soulmate is my nephew, Castiel Novak, I believe. You’ve worked private security for seven years legally and ten years total, starting when you were fifteen.  No criminal record.  Not even a speeding ticket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know any of that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a lot of things,” Chuck said absently. “I like information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure that my son was in good hands,” Chuck said. “I think that you proved that today.  Saving him.”  He looked absently around the room.  “I haven’t been the best father,” Chuck said. “I was sleeping with his ex until yesterday when she apparently found her own soulmate. Now I’m all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised an eyebrow. What kind of a person slept with their kid’s former lover?  Gross!  John Winchester might be tough on him and Dean but he’d never do something that damaging. Not that John would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheat on Mary. Her father was the one who’d started the business and for all that John knew from his time in the military, Mary was the head of the company now for a reason. She was the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to think of a response to Chuck’s statement about loneliness, Sam just said, “Sorry.  That...sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” Chuck said with a sigh. “But that’s not why I wanted to come over here. I have all the information that I need on you and your family...but I needed one more thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuck smiled and something felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “I just wanted to look into your eyes when I tell you not to hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked. Seriously? Then he realized that Chuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him and he tried not to blink as much. Which made his eyes water—great. After a few minutes of silent, unnerving staring, Chuck smiled and said, “Great,” and stood up to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sam could say a word, Gabriel hurried over, his panel finished. He eyed his father with a slightly unfriendly look before turning to Sam.  “You okay, kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam said, still a bit on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they both looked back toward Chuck, the man was on the other side of the room, sipping coffee from his chair in the corner. How fucking bizarre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gabe smiled, turning away from his dad and looking into Sam’s eyes. “Wanna get out of here?  I have about fifty dirty fantasies that I’d like to get to within the hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me, kiddo,” Gabriel smirked, taking Sam’s hand. “I promise you won’t regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I could ever regret you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know me all that well just yet,” Gabe laughed as they left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shot one more glance at Chuck as they headed out toward the car, and he could swear that the writer was smiling at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sam's license number is the numerical listing for Supernatural Day.  September 13, 2005 when the show first aired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NGL this is all NSFW.  Just...a lot of NSFW...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “In a church of my own we’re perfect together I recognize you in the stained glass.” – —Heather Nova </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With instructions not to bother them, Gabriel dragged Sam into ‘their’ room of the suite.  His hand was fisted along the buttons of Sam’s soft flannel, pulling his lover along.  They managed to make it to the bed before the clothes began to come off.  Impatient as he was, when they collapsed onto the mattress, Gabriel forced himself to slow down and pull back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabe.”  Sam said his name like a questioning prayer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to make sure,” he said. “Once we take this step then we are bound. Forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Sam smiled. “And I can’t wait. We are going to have an amazing life together. You’re my soulmate and I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “And it isn’t just because I’m an actor you’ve crushed on since middle school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That brought his soulmate up cold and Sam looked at him with huge hazel eyes.  “Of course not.  What I’ve felt for you all these years was a hero worship and a fuck ton of lust,” Sam said. “What I feel for you now...now that we’ve met and spoken and kissed. Now that I can feel this bone-deep bond that’s already thrumming in my veins,” Sam said. “Now I know the difference between an unattainable crush, and the love of the one who was made just for me.  Tomorrow I could get hit on by the manifestation of Eros himself and not care. Because they wouldn’t be <em> you </em>.  Gabriel Milton—the love of my fucking life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears brimmed at Gabe’s eyes and he sucked in air. He knew then. Sam was sure, and so was he.  There would never be another for Gabriel. Only this man before him—only Sam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe threw himself at his soulmate, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam’s body and snuggling into his lover’s embrace. For a moment, they weren’t lost in the haze of unadulterated lust—they were two men, deeply in love, and all was right in their world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that you ever wondered about that,” Sam whispered into Gabe’s hair. “Never doubt that I love you for the man that you are—not because of what you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Sam,” Gabe murmured into his soulmate’s chest. “I just always wonder with people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you don’t need to with me,” Sam said firmly. “And if you do—you can always come to me and I’ll remind you why I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”  It had been weighing on him just a bit, ever since Sam had confessed the childhood attraction. But deep down, Gabriel knew that the universe would never pair him with a soulmate that wasn’t the perfect match. But he was only human, and sometimes he needed the extra reassurance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Sam said. “And I want our SoulBond to be complete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, so do I!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what are we waiting for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t respond with words, he just <em> launched. </em>  There were no more words, no more hesitations—just the electricity of touch and the buzzing of emotions when their lips met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam kissed him so firm and assuredly—letting Gabriel <em> feel </em> how much he loved him...loved him <em> just </em>for who he was, not what he did. It was heady and Gabriel never wanted that feeling to end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As fiercely as it started, the two of them began to shift, their kisses becoming something more tender and lingering. Gabriel had slept with many people, but it had always been a means to an end. He’d never made love with a previous partner.  But now, all that he could think was that this time—the first time with Sam—would be just that. They would make love tonight to seal their SoulBond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam lay back on the bed and lifted his hips, slowly inching his jeans down.  His shirt was already crumpled on the floor, along with Gabriel’s from when they had burst into the room. Now they were removing what remained of their clothes slowly. Deliberately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning next to Sam’s left leg, Gabriel watched intently as his lover pushed the garment down.  When Sam flexed to sit up, Gabriel pressed a hand gently to Sam’s muscular torso with a smile. He took control and moved so that he could grip Sam’s pants and take them the rest of the way. Socks, shoes, and jeans were dumped onto the floor. Gabriel stood up and loomed over Sam’s body, laid out before him like an offering that his character, Loki, would appreciate. Gabriel got it—he appreciated it too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved between Sam’s knees, edging them apart with his own until he was standing directly over Sam. His soulmate was down to only short, black and white striped boxer briefs.  They barely contained him and Gabriel was already salivating at the thought that he was finally going to see Sam in the nude. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking beautiful,” Gabe whispered reverently. The hot blush that travelled down Sam’s exposed skin only made his look more delicious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe hooked his fingers under the band of Sam’s underwear and smirked as he pulled them down.  His lover’s hardened cock sprang out, bobbing against his abdomen and Gabriel almost licked his lips. Fuck, Sammy’s dick was a thing of beauty, and Gabe told him so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling the briefs down, he lifted Sam’s legs one at a time to pull his feet through the underwear. First the right, then the left. Just before he completely removed them, Gabriel propped Sam’s left ankle on his own shoulder and turned his head to press a soft kiss to Sam’s instep. His eyes trailed down and his eyes gave a feral glint at the sight of Sam’s pink hole exposed just for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming, Gabriel reached down and lightly pressed his thumb to the pucker, rubbing small circles against his soulmate’s most intimate part.  “Kiddo,” he said roughly. “You are fucking perfect. So goddamn gorgeous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam only moaned in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever bottomed before, Sam?”  He didn’t want to hurt his soulmate, and he knew that while he was in control now, he couldn’t be sure how he would react once he was buried inside of Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Sam breathed out.  “No.”  He bit his lip and moaned as Gabriel pressed his thumb a bit more firmly against his hole. “I’ve only ever slept with women.  Two.  My experience with men consists of a couple mutual blowjobs with guys from hookup apps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Gabriel smiled. “I’ll try to be as gentle as I can. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the fact that Gabe knew that Sam was being one hundred percent honest, it was still such an amazing thing to hear. His soulmate loved and trusted him, just as he did with Sam. Their life together was going to be so amazing, and Gabriel couldn’t wait for it to begin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved away and sprinted to his suitcase. Rummaging around, he was back between Sam’s legs in a moment, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. “The lube is non-negotiable, but do you want the condom?  I was tested last month and haven’t been with anyone since.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true, by that time, Rowena had run off with his dad. Now apparently Chuck was the one being tossed aside for the red headed actress’ soulmate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Sam said firmly. “I want to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel braced himself on Sam’s hipbones and leaned down for a kiss. His lover met him halfway, tangling his hands in Gabriel’s blonde hair.  Their kiss was fast, yet sweet, and soon enough, Gabe was focused on Sam’s ass once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liberally coating his fingers, he wanted to make sure that he prepped the younger man enough. Gabe was ‘gifted’ in the dick department. Sam was big—Gabriel was a little bit bigger, and he knew that sometimes he could be too much.  The last thing he wanted was to hurt his soulmate—especially during their first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing a lube-coated finger to Sam, he rubbed soothingly for a moment before breaching his lover. Sam sucked in air and his hips jerked. As Gabe’s finger pushed into him, Sam’s erection flagged a bit, but Gabe knew that he’d find the sweet spot soon enough. “Hold on, kiddo,” Gabriel murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even uncomfortable, Sam was breathtaking like this. His lower lip was caught in his teeth and his eyelashes were fluttering as he squirmed. “Gabe,” he sounded broken.  “It burns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Sammy,” Gabriel said.  “Just hold on a moment for me.”  He gently swirled his finger inside of Sam, searching for that perfect spot.  Crooking his finger, Gabriel pressed firmly and suddenly Sam was shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy--oh my fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, kiddo,” Gabriel smirked down at his writhing soulmate.  Sam was becoming putty in his hands and it was intoxicating.  He was drunk with lust as he watched his lover fall apart below him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sam was blissfully cursing, babbling nonsense and urging Gabe on, he slid another slick finger into his lover.  For a split second, Sam froze up, his eyes going wide until Gabriel rubbed <em> that </em>spot once more.  Sam gasped, and Gabriel was pleased to see that his erection was at full mast once again.  His boy was so responsive.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filled with impatience, Gabriel went as slow as he could as he continued to open Sam’s body to take him.  By the time he was four fingers deep and stroking Sam’s weeping cock, he was going out of his mind.  Slipping his fingers out, Gabriel smiled at the needy whine from his lover as he was brought away from the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost, sweetheart,” Gabriel said tenderly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shucked his pants, stepping out of them and crawling onto the bed, draping himself over Sam’s body.  They met in a sweet, almost innocent kiss, as Gabriel lined up to Sam’s puffy, gaping hole.  “Please, Gabe.  I need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to wait any longer, Gabriel braced himself on his elbow, and used his other hand to guide his dick into Sam’s warm body.  He pushed against his lover and was rewarded by Sam opening easily for him.  As his lover’s eyes went wide, and Sam’s mouth fell open, Gabriel thought that he was the luckiest man alive.  “Oh, Sam,” he breathed.  “Kiddo, you’re perfect--feel so good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabriel,” Sam gasped brokenly.  “So much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, Gabe stilled.  “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sam hissed, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Gabriel.  “Just a lot.  You’re so big.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe chuckled.  “So I’ve been told.  Don't you worry, sweetness.  I’m going to take such good care of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed into Sam, inch by excruciating inch, determined not to just slam into his lover.  He couldn’t bring himself to do that for their first time.  Gabriel wanted this to be perfect for Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re thinking too much,” Sam said below him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe looked down and Sam lay there, his arms gripping Gabriel’s shoulders, legs splayed, wrapping around Gabe, the heels digging into his asscheeks.  Sam was gripping him, his head thrown back onto the bed and his throat exposed in a long line.  His eyes were closed and he looked beyond blissful as he was filled.  Gabriel was almost jealous.  Suddenly, Sam opened those gorgeous eyes and grinned up at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be perfect no matter what,” he said.  “Because it's with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, there was no pressure.  Sam was right.  No matter how tonight went, even if they both ended up with sex injuries or it hurt a little, or even if it was over too quickly--none of it mattered.  Tonight was for them, and any way that it went down, it was going to be perfect.  “You’re a fucking genius, you know that?” Gabriel winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’ve been told,” Sam laughed, repeating Gabriel’s earlier words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel bottomed out inside of Sam and they held one another for a moment, face to face.  He leaned down and kissed Sam sweetly, but his boy turned the tables and pushed his tongue into Gabe’s mouth, begging for more.  With only his kiss, Sam expressed that he wanted <em> moreharderfasterplease </em>, and who was Gabriel to deny him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pace was slow at first, their foreheads resting together and their kisses gradually heating as Gabriel began to fuck into Sam in earnest.  The more sounds that Sam made, the faster Gabe fucked him.  It was almost like a game--perfect for them.  He pumped his hips, whispered praise falling from his lips as he told Sam how much he loved him; what a good boy he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything he said made Sam moan and buck under him, wordlessly asking for everything that Gabriel could give.  And he <em> gave </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found their rhythm and moved as one, panting and calling each other’s names. Before long, it was too much for them to keep kissing and Gabriel buried his face into the crook of Sam’s neck as he thrust deeply.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soulmate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabriel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I love you </em>,” as one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe came with a scream ripped from his lips, spilling his seed deep inside of his soulmate. His bonded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rode the wave right with him, coming hard and hot between their bodies. They stayed, gripping one another tightly, as Gabe collapsed on Sam’s chest; his body boneless and sated. Their breathing synced as they held each other, whispering words of love and devotion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too soon, the sticky mess between them demanded attention and Gabriel pulled his now soft cock out of Sam, bringing a trickle of cum out of his well-fucked hole. He hurried to the bathroom and bright back a warm, damp cloth to clean them both before crawling into bed, dragging Sam with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nestled into the covers, Sam’s arms looked around Gabriel, his head pillowed on Gabe’s chest. Laying there, Gabe could hear when Sam’s breathing slowed and evened out, as his lover passed into sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam had been right. This night, this time—this <em> man </em>—it had been perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel pulled Sam close, wrapping his arms around his soulmate and holding on to him as tight as he could without waking him.  The idea that he would have a lifetime of this was almost too much for Gabriel to fathom.  His skin was thrumming, electric, as he held Sam, running his hands along the chilled skin of his lover’s arms.  The drying sweat combined with the air conditioning of the suite was giving both of them goosebumps, though only Gabriel was aware.  Sam snoozed peacefully, his head pillowed to Gabriel’s chest, moving with each breath.  It soothed Gabe.  Made all of his angles and rough edges smooth and sparkling.  He felt as though with this final step that he could be a different man--and he most certainly was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was bound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now and forever to Sam Winchester, and there was nothing on this earth that could make Gabriel happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He curled his body, and pressed a kiss to Sam’s hair, whispered platitudes of love and devotion on his lips.  When Sam stirred, Gabriel lay back down and ran his fingers through the silky hair of his soulmate.  As the world went dark, Gabriel drifted off to sleep in the protective embrace of Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel finally knew the meaning of home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically an epilogue to tie this baby up! (ooh)</p><p>There is mentions of possible past animal abuse, but the animal in question is safe now, though there is some permanent physical issues. But I swear the little creature is all good in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> – Steve Maraboli </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meeting the parents was never Gabriel’s strong suit, but it wasn’t like he could avoid it forever. Especially since Sam had been subjected to Chuck at the con. Since his soulmate had navigated the minefield of Chuck Shurley, albeit for only a few minutes--Gabriel was prepared to do his best to win over the Winchesters...and Moose.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Gabe, he had nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>When the car pulled up outside of the Winchester’s childhood home, John and Mary were already waiting for them with Moose yipping at their feet.  Sam and Gabriel emerged from the vehicle, the small corgi bounding around Sam’s long legs, yapping happily.  Mary and John hugged their son and exclaimed when they saw that he’d brought a guest.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this?” John asked, eyeing Gabriel as though he wanted to say something besides those two words.  </p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t know better I’d say that he was Gabriel Milton,” Mary chuckled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Gabe said before he could stop himself.  So much for making a good first impression on the future in-laws.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know him?  Sammy has been obsessed with him since he was a teenager,” Mary said.  “You really do bear a striking resemblance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncanny, even,” John said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Sam cleared his throat, putting his arm around Gabe’s waist and pulling him close.  “This is Gabe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Gabriel smirked. “That one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Mary said, her smile turning sly as she shook her finger at him.  “Shame on you for making me embarrass myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel is my soulmate,” Sam blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent, even Moose, who turned his little corgi ears toward Gabriel and stared.  After a beat, Moose let out a happy yip and jumped onto Gabe’s legs, begging to be picked up.  “Well, that’s good enough for me,” John said with a grin.  “My grandpup doesn’t much like anyone.  If he thinks you’re good people, then I’ll take the furry little bastard’s word for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel’s mouth fell open as Mary moved toward him and grabbed him tightly, pulling him into a fierce embrace.  “Welcome to the family, Gabriel.”</p><p> </p><p>It was well beyond anything that he could have imagined, being so openly welcomed.  Definitely a first for Gabe, that was certain.</p><p> </p><p>He did find out a few weeks later from Sam that despite their warm welcome, John and Mary ran extensive background checks on him the moment that they had left after their first meeting.  Somehow, Gabriel wasn’t bothered in the least.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>None of them were surprised when two weekends after the convention that Dean texted the family and ordered them to come by his and Cas’ place. </p><p> </p><p>They all arrived, dressed up more than usual, and fully expecting what they found in the backyard—Dean, Cas, and their friend Meg waiting for them. Apparently while they’d been at the convention, Meg had spent the weekend getting ordained online. </p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas were getting married. </p><p> </p><p>In the presence of their family, in their own yard, Meg pronounced them husbands under the burning noon sun.  When they kissed, Sam could see the magic between them, and he was grateful that he had that as well. He looked at Gabriel and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Sam wasn’t jealous that Moose took a liking to Gabriel.  He wasn’t jealous at all. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, <em> fine </em> .  He was jealous and it wasn’t a good look. But who was he to separate those that loved one another. Moose loved him, Sam knew that.  But he <em> loved </em>Gabriel—adored him really. It was beyond adorable how Moose would follow Gabriel all over the house, making mooning puppy eyes at him until Gabe gave in and snuck him a treat. They were best buddies.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam was happy for them. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean that he wasn’t upset when he found out exactly <em> how </em>attached Moose was to Gabriel the first time that the actor left for a shoot. </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel had been gone for less than two days and Moose wouldn’t eat. He was hardly sleeping, just sitting by the front door, waiting for his best friend. It broke Sam’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>He took Moose over to Cas and Dean’s to see if his brother-in-law had any advice, but Cas had simply checked the corgi over and suggested that perhaps he should travel with Gabriel in the future. </p><p> </p><p>Sam was shocked, but as the week went on, he began to wonder if that might actually be the correct choice. He brought it up the moment Gabriel returned home—even before their ‘I've Missed You’ kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Gabe was skeptical, until Castiel informed him that Moose had lost a full pound while Gabe had been filming due to his doggie hunger strike.  The next time that Gabriel left to film, he brought Moose along. </p><p> </p><p>They had a blast.</p><p> </p><p>Moose ate and behaved and was a happy, wiggly boy the whole time. It took a while for Sam to accept that Moose wasn’t so much <em> his </em> dog any longer—he was Gabriel’s. He never got used to the emptiness of the house when the two of them would head to the airport for Gabe’s job. </p><p> </p><p>A month after Moose had jumped ship to Team Gabriel, the couple had their engagement party. Tradition in the Winchester family was to give practical gifts that the couple would need for their lives together. Since Castiel had married Dean, he’d taken on the last name, but he had a bit of a different view than the Winchester’s on things that were ‘needed.’</p><p> </p><p>When it was time for Dean and Cas to present their gift, they hit it out of the park. </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize,” Cas began.  “But our gift is more for Sam, though I hope that you both find the present enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Took a minute for him to convince me,” Dean admitted.  “But Cas is right—this is something that you <em> need, </em> Sammy.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them left for a moment, and came back leading a beautiful dog on a leash. He was scrawny, but looked full grown and he was some sort of German Shepherd mix—possibly a boxer.  He had the coloring, but shorter fur.  One of the dog’s ears stood straight up, while the other was slightly bent.  He was absolutely gorgeous!</p><p> </p><p>And he had three legs.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam stood to greet the dog, he approached him cautiously, letting the dog sniff his hand before petting him lightly. He was soft and looked up at Sam with such love and trust that it filled him with utter joy. </p><p> </p><p>That was when he noticed that the dog was also missing an eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas?” Sam asked with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“He was brought into the clinic last month,” Castiel said. “One of my clients found him wandering around near her work, over by the industrial complexes. She managed to get him into her car and brought him to me. He came with the eye missing, and a shattered leg.  I did what I could, but it was better to remove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Sam said, as he patted the dog.  The big pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as the dog nuzzled Sam’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas thinks he was a fighting ring dog,” Dean said gravely. </p><p> </p><p>By now, Gabriel and Moose had approached and were being sniffed. The dog’s tail wagged when he smelled Moose. </p><p> </p><p>“He responds to some commands but not any names just yet,” Cas said. “We figured that you could use a companion, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love him,” Sam’s eyes began to fill, thinking of what this sweet dog must have gone through. “Thank you both.” </p><p> </p><p>As Sam scratched his new friend behind the ears, the dog’s tail thumped happily on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it occurred to Sam what the dog’s name should be. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Loki,” he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, the dog’s ears perked up and he tilted his head toward Sam. Trying the name once more, Sam got a happy bark and a whirring tail in response.</p><p> </p><p>“How about that,” Gabriel said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve discovered his name, Sam,” Cas added. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect name for the new member of our family, kiddo,” Gabriel smiled that night, as both of them got ready for bed.  The dogs were curled up on the foot of the bed, snoozing together, and he had to admit, it was insanely adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so,” Sam said.  “I would have never got to meet you without going to that fan convention.  <em> ‘Cracked Halo’ </em> has changed my life in a lot of ways.  Just like you have.  I figured the best thing to do would be to name him after your character on the show.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say--it’s a good name,” Gabe said.  “Even though it won’t be my character’s name forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sam said, pulling out his toothbrush.  “Are the writers <em> ever </em>going to reveal which angel Loki really was in heaven?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel almost choked on the mouthwash he was gargling before spitting it out with a cough.  “Perhaps,” he said finally.  “Maybe even sooner than you think.”  Suddenly, he was overcome with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Gabe said.  “You’ll find out next season.”</p><p> </p><p>“No fair, making me wait,” Sam grumbled good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo--I signed a non disclosure,” Gabe said, leaving the bathroom and climbing into their bed.  “I can’t tell <em> anyone </em>, even you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam finished with his teeth and joined Gabriel and their dogs in bed.  As they snuggled together, Gabriel had to bite back a smile.  If only Sam knew that next season, his character of Loki was going to lose both an eye and his leg in battle--only temporary--but it still fit.  He glanced down at the end of the bed where their Loki lay, sleeping peacefully in his new (and forever) home.  It was a wonderful feeling to be here with his little family.  </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel was the happiest man alive.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>In the end, they decided to take a page out of Cas and Dean’s book and get a friend to marry them.  Luckily, Charlie was already ordained.  She’d gotten the certification when she’d been asked to perform a wedding ceremony for a few of her LARP-ing friends who’d found their soulmates on the battlefield of Moondoor.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as Gabriel had been the King of his realm back in Los Angeles, he begged for them to be married in costume.  Sam had put his foot down, but he did agree to them each wearing their prop replica weapons from the con.  Benny gifted them with a sweet silver service made to look like the pagan weapons on the show for their wedding.  He and his wife, Andrea, were in attendance, and they both apologized profusely again for the Becky debacle.  Becky was still awaiting trial, pleading innocent, but both Gabe and Sam felt confident that she would get charged to the fullest for her attack.  Too many people had seen the whole thing, not to mention the videos.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie brought Rowena, as they were now bonded; and since Chuck was Gabriel’s father, he was invited as well, despite the rocky relationship between them.  The two ex-lovers sat together, and while Chuck might have gazed longingly at Rowena, the red headed actress only had eyes for Charlie.  It was almost sickening to watch them make mooning eyes at one another across the room.</p><p> </p><p>John and Mary walked Loki and Moose down the aisle and got the two canines into position.  Both of them were wearing little doggie bow ties for the occasion as their daddies got hitched.  Dean and Cas stood up with them as their only groomsmen. </p><p> </p><p>As Sam stood at the small altar, gazing into the eyes of the man who was not only his soulmate, but his lover, companion, and best friend, he thought back to the day that they’d met. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you trust me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Follow my lead, kiddo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam knew how lucky he was to have found the love of his life. Not everyone found their soulmate in a single lifetime. Some people were doomed to walk the world alone. But not them. He and Gabriel were one. </p><p> </p><p>It had been six months since that fateful photo op at a fan convention. Six months since Sam’s life had been drastically changed for the better. While he’d originally thought that the day he met Gabriel was the best of his entire life, six months later, Sam changed his mind. </p><p> </p><p>The day that they met would always be an amazing memory. One of the greatest hits, as it were. But the best day of Sam Winchester’s life was actually the day that they said, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awww they got a Loki dog!!  The inspiration of Loki was based slightly off of my sweet old doggo, Dolly.  She was a German Shepard/Boxer mix, though she did have all her legs and eyeballs.</p><p>Well, that's it!  Thank you so much for reading my little foray into Soulmate and Celebrity AUs.  I hope that you had fun.  Keep your eyes peeled for the rest of the Sabriel Big Bang 2020 fics--the world needs more Sabriel!</p><p>Drink some damn water again, too.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>